


El mundo de hoy

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Había algo peor en el mundo que quedar a merced de un titán? Sí: separarse del grupo y acabar con un puñado de soldados inexpertos en un lugar donde escaseaba la comida y no había jabón. En ese camino por la supervivencia, Rivaille descubrirá las razones por las que Eren ha empezado a perder el control cada vez que se transforma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solo concéntrate en la pasta dental

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : No, evidentemente Shingeki no Kyojin no es de mi autoría. Todo de Hajime-sempai.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 003. Patines rotos [Fandom Insano] (desde ya que en este caso es "EMT roto" XD)
> 
>  **Advertencias** : BL, Eren/Rivaille/Eren **.** En el primer capítulo hay ooc adrede, o no es ooc, pero podría decirse que exagero algunas cualidades de los personajes con la clara intención de hacerlo. Va sin beta: ¡TEMAN! Bueno, no, pero agradecería que me avisen si ven errores porque yo sola no puedo con todo *drama queen*.
> 
>  **Notas** : Intenté hacer una parodia, pero fallé y resultó ser un híbrido. Tiene toques de romance y se me escapó un poco el drama, porque es inevitable obviar la tragedia con este manga (sí, por mucho que quise tomármelo a la ligera para escribir el fic y reírme un poco de los personajes). Se podría decir que no hay spoilers, porque me sitúo en un momento indeterminado y no hago menciones a sucesos que todavía no se vieron en el animé (o bien son delirios míos).
> 
>  

¿Por qué a él tenía que pasarle eso? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien acabara junto a ese grupo de anormales? Habiendo tanta gente un poco más sensata en un mundo tan alienante.

Hubiera preferido quedarse solo, a merced de los titanes y en campo abierto, antes que padecerlos a ellos en la aparente seguridad que les otorgaba la derruida infraestructura.

Observó al grupo con ecuanimidad; parecían tan ajenos a su presencia que decidió, primero, poner un poco de orden. No podría tocar los puntos más relevantes si se empecinaban en seguir con lo mismo.

—Sasha, deja de robar comida, todos podemos verte. Jean, deja de mirarle el culo a Ackerman, Ackerman… —suspiró, frotándose la sien—, contrólese por favor, necesitamos a Jean vivo para escapar de esta situación.

Sin embargo los tres continuaron ignorando a la autoridad presente, prologando los reclamos, quejas y lamentos. Se dio por vencido y miró al único que le prestaba atención.

—Armin, ¿dónde está Eren?

—Cumpliendo la orden que le dio, señor.

—Ve a buscarlo.

—Enseguida.

Mientras los esperaba, Rivaille se las ingenió para contener esa irrefrenable sed de sangre. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que el Sargento estaba tranquilo, como siempre; pero lo suyo en ese momento no era serenidad, sino más bien resignación.

Trataba de sosegar a ese titán interno que todos llevamos dentro por el bien del grupo. Si no los mataba era en parte porque no correspondía y en parte porque necesitaba de un equipo para salir con vida, o para echarle la culpa a otro en caso de que algo saliera muy mal.

—Bien, estamos todos, esta es la situación —reiteró cuando los otros dos volvieron. Rivaille no reveló nada nuevo, pero por la expresión de Sasha, había sido prudente empezar por las obviedades—: nos hemos dividido del grupo, afuera es un hervidero de titanes y ni con Mikasa en el equipo podremos reducir el número de ellos considerablemente como para plantear una huida razonable. —Gracias al _dios-titán,_ al menos se consolaba con tenerla a ella allí; no mucho después se arrepentiría de esa ponderación precipitada.

—¿Y yo? —Eren saltó detrás del grupo con una mano estirada al cielo—Yo podría convertirme en titán y…

—Matarnos a todos —completó Rivaille sin remordimientos. Luego lo señaló con el dedo—, te recuerdo la última vez que te convertiste en titán: saliste corriendo como un loco —y pese a su tamaño le había costado encontrarlo, sentado a los pies de un río.

—Joder, que hizo un desastre —murmuró Jean mirando a Eren con fastidio.

Lo recordaría hasta el último día de su vida. Incluso, cuando estuviera siendo masticado por la boca de un titán, ese sería su postrero pensamiento. Nunca había sudado tanto en su corta vida.

—Tuvimos que atravesar la muralla María para darte alcance. No —enfatizó Rivaille con un tono monocorde y soporífero que, de todos modos por serlo, no causaba menos intimidación—, no estoy en condiciones de salir corriendo detrás de ti como una novia, que te quede claro.

La risilla de Sasha no pasó desapercibida.

— _Novia_ —murmuró con regocijo.

—¿Qué le causa tanta gracia, Braus? Estamos en una situación que no amerita su felicidad.

—Señor, si me permite —Armin acababa de elaborar un plan en su cabeza.

—No —le cortó en seco—. Es por eso que debemos esperar a que el grupo vuelva a buscarnos.

—¿Lo harán?

Rivaille carraspeó antes de responder la pregunta de Jean.

—Estando Eren, Mikasa y yo aquí, mandarán a medio pueblo a buscarnos. No habrá anciano lo suficientemente viejo o niño lo suficientemente joven como para no estar en las filas de la Legión.

Jean gruñó algo inentendible, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un costado, asqueado por tanto envanecimiento.

—Oh, sí —murmuró con suavidad ante la expresión saturada del soldado. Lo suyo no era presunción, era objetividad—, agradezcan haberse distanciado del grupo con nosotros.

No hacía falta decirlo, pero si allí no estarían ellos tres, los otros desdichados podían darse por muertos. Rivaille no se enorgullecía ante la idea de que los altos mandos enviasen un batallón completo a morir al campo de batalla por culpa de seis imbéciles que habían hecho mal su trabajo, pero se lo figuraba.

—Señor… —Armin hizo un segundo intento.

—A ver qué tiene para decirnos el señor sabelotodo. —Rivaille fue condescendiente.

—¿Y si esperamos a que baje un poco el sol? Los titanes son más inactivos durante la noche. No estamos muy lejos del punto de encuentro, con caballos podríamos llegar en un par de horas. Deberíamos aprovechar la poca luz diurna que nos queda al atardecer.

Rivaille pestañeó, fastidiado por no haberlo pensado antes. Su plan consistía en valerse de su status para esperar en la comodidad de ese castillo a que fueran a buscarlos.

No porque le importase salvarse el pellejo -que sí, le importaba-, ni tampoco pretendía mandar a tantos hombres _al muere_ tan solo por ellos, pero su deber primordial era cuidar a Eren. Por eso no podía permitirse tomar medidas muy alocadas sin tener en cuenta primero su seguridad.

—¿Tenemos caballos? —preguntó el Sargento— ¿Cuántos?

—¡Cinco, señor! —respondió Sasha— Según mis cálculos uno de nosotros estaría sin caballo.

Rivaille alzó una ceja sin dejar de mirarla con leve desconcierto.

—La felicito Braus, por lo que veo aprobó matemáticas en la academia.

No subestimaba su inteligencia: la joven había demostrado en muchas ocasiones tener más luces que muchos de sus compañeros a la hora de matar titanes. Su cerebro era todo un caso para la ciencia.

Tomó aire y miró al grupo en general.

—Bien, es un poco difícil escapar en un caballo cuando este debe llevar demasiado peso, pero veo factible el que uno cargue con un compañero.

—Si me disculpa, señor —habló Mikasa con falsa solemnidad—, el caballo que falta es el de usted, así que propongo armar una asamblea para decidir su destino. Yo opino que, como responsable directo del grupo, debería volver caminando al punto de encuentro.

—¡Mikasa! —Eren la miró con espanto por la sádica propuesta.

—Pero como soy yo el que da las órdenes, ordeno que sea Ackerman la que vuelva caminando hasta el punto de encuentro. Con los ojos vendados y de espalda.

—Y-Yo puedo llevarla —dijo Armin con desesperación.

—Yo también —se apuró a decir Jean.

—Oh, y a ti te encantaría llevarla —le soltó a Jean con infinita y lacerante seriedad.

Durante unos breves segundos no se escuchó ni el zumbido de una mosca ni el masticar de un titán, al menos hasta que Rivaille volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Estamos cansados, heridos y hambrientos. Hemos estado días bajo una situación de estrés. Levante la mano el que se sienta capaz de tomar un caballo en este momento y huir. —Nadie la levantó, tal como sospechó—. Entonces aprovechemos que los titanes parecen no saber que estamos aquí y descansemos. Tenemos dos opciones: podemos esperar a que el grupo de rescate venga por nosotros o bien dormir unas horas para recuperar energías e intentar llegar al punto de encuentro antes del amanecer.

Su mirada se posó en el muchacho por el que debía velar.

Fue instintivo: Eren dio un respingo hacia atrás volviendo en sí de sus ensoñaciones. Como si temiera ser atrapado cometiendo alguna falta.

_Santo cielo_ , no iba a retarlo ni mucho menos a matarlo… salvo que le diera motivos para querer arrancarle un brazo.

—Eren, ¿la tarea que te encomendé?

—He logrado terminar de limpiar el excusado, señor.

—¡Señor! —Sasha levantó la mano— ¡¿Cómo haremos con la comida?! ¡No tenemos suficiente víveres para todos!

—¿Cómo que no tenemos suficientes víveres, Sasha? —preguntó Armin con timidez. La chica tenía una sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción en la boca cubierta de migas.

—¿Te comiste todo en el tiempo que el Sargento estuvo hablando? —Jean la miraba debatiéndose entre el asco y la franca admiración.

—Por lo pronto —dijo Rivaille hablándole a todos, pero mirándola fijo a ella— aten a Braus; será tratada como un titán. Hay que terminar de inspeccionar el lugar. Lo haré personalmente, ustedes pónganse a limpiar. Cuando regrese quiero ver todo reluciente.

—No tenemos con qué limpiar —se quejó Mikasa— ni tampoco la necesidad.

—Por la salud física y mental de todos haré de cuenta que no oí ese comentario —Rivaille se separó del grupo con la profunda necesidad de hacerlo, pero antes de atravesar la puerta los amenazó de una manera muy sutil—: Si no hay agua usen saliva.

—Pero señor… —musitó Armin con cortedad, deteniendo su huida— la saliva contiene demasiados microbios.

Rivaille lo consideró, no es que alguien como él hubiera dejado de lado ese gran detalle.

—… es una manera de decir que se las ingenien como sea —aclaró entre dientes y dio la vuelta para irse de una bendita vez.

La fortaleza era chica comparándola con la gran mayoría, pero esa primera impresión se debía a que la mitad del edificio estaba derrumbado a causa de la actividad de los titanes, y por ello gran parte de él era inutilizable.

Bajó las escaleras notando que por el precario estado del mismo dormir allí sería un peligro. No tenían, tampoco, demasiadas opciones. Llegó a una de las habitaciones donde no había un techo que lo amparase y tocó la pared más cercana, distinguiendo una gran grieta desde los cimientos hasta los límites.

—Hay probabilidad de derrumbe —dijo para sí, chistando luego: con suerte se libraba de ellos y de una manera natural, sin necesidad de experimentar demasiada culpa.

—¿A quién le hablas? —Eren apareció por detrás, hablándole de manera informal.

En ese último tiempo, cuando se quedaban a solas, osaba dirigirse a él como a un camarada más. Por algún motivo Rivaille no podía reprocharle tanto atrevimiento, quizás porque en el fondo el cambio le agradaba.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Te seguí.

—De eso me doy cuenta —lo miró entre ojos, más de lo habitual—, ¿por qué no estás limpiando?

—Yo ya limpié el excusado —rezongó apocado.

—Bueno, pero el castillo es grande.

—No vamos a usarlo todo, además tú lo dijiste —reprochó golpeteando con los nudillos la pared agrietada—, solo podemos utilizar uno de los cuartos porque está que se cae.

Dicho y hecho, como si hubiera invocado la fatalidad, oyeron un gruñido que parecía provenir de la tierra, se oía muy parecido al sonido de los pies del titán triturando árboles. Fue un segundo lo que le tomó reaccionar: Rivaille aferró la chaqueta de Eren para arrastrarlo y sacarlo del peligro, pero la pared era muy alta y antes de que pudieran advertirlo, estaban siendo sepultados por escombros.

El derrumbe fue parcial, porque de haberse caído la pared entera no estarían _ahí_ para contarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eren con el cuerpo del sargento entre las piernas. Recibió un golpe en el hombro como respuesta.

Pese a la mirada acusadora, ambos sabían que un simple golpeteo no podría haber ocasionado tal desgracia, así que Rivaille dejó el regaño de lado para comprobar con pesar que ese derrumbe había causado un efecto dominó.

Una de las paredes cayó como si se tratara de una cortina, revelando el exterior repleto de titanes.

—¡Maldición, los caballos se asustaron y están huyendo! —Rivaille se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡La comida! —se escuchó el grito desesperado de Braus.

No solo la comida se iba con ellos, pensó Rivaille, también la posibilidad de regresar al punto de encuentro… y todos sus enseres de aseo personal.

—Es mi responsabilidad, yo iré a buscarlos —dijo Eren.

—No —Rivaille le puso una mano en el pecho, deteniendo la marcha—, la pared se cayó sola.

Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró con sigilo hasta el interior del castillo.

Cubiertos de polvo y con trozos de pared en el cabello, se aparecieron ante el grupo. Ellos ya habían oído el estruendo y visto a los caballos huir; desde esa altura tenían un mejor panorama del exterior.

—Desde aquí los veo —dijo Sasha mirando a través de los prismáticos—, se internaron en el bosque.

—¿Tú no deberías estar atada?

—Pero ya no hay nada para comer, señor —habló Armin, tratando de defenderla—, así que no lo veíamos necesario.

Rivaille lo miró con hastío. Si en cuatro horas no alimentaban a Braus corrían el riesgo de ser asesinados.

—Tú serás el primero en morir, te aviso. No pienso sacrificarme para alimentarlos a ustedes —se acercó a Sasha y le quitó los prismáticos para contemplar el panorama—Joder, no están tan lejos, pero esos bastardos siguen ahí.

—Parece que los titanes ahora sí nos están buscando —murmuró Mikasa—; deben oler a Eren, apesta a titán.

—Hay que ir tras los caballos —dijo Rivaille con firmeza—, la pasta dental era nueva.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro, creyeron haber oído mal.

—Iré yo —continuó el Sargento— ¿quién me acompaña? Son dos los caballos que se fueron. Puedo volver con ambos, pero si regresamos montando será más rápido y seguro.

Se vio en la necesidad de justificarse, pues no preguntaba si lo acompañaban porque tuviera miedo, como la risita de Sasha parecía indicar. Lo suyo era practicidad.

—No, Eren, tú no irás —y esperó, para recibir a cambio silencio—, bien… ¿qué es esto, un grupo de cobardes?

—Usted nos dio una orden, señor —habló Mikasa con tono monocorde—, y estamos en ello.

—Ahora se acuerdan de ser obedientes —masculló viendo como Jean tomaba una lata para llenarla con agua y empezar a limpiar—, qué oportuno.

—S-Señor…

—Te he dicho que no, Eren —se quejó, quitándose de malos modos la mano que le había puesto sobre el hombro con el fin de hacerlo voltear—, controla tus ansias de matar titanes.

De ser así la situación, iría solo; podía ir primero por un caballo y luego por el otro, no necesitaba a ese rejunte de soldados inexpertos con un pie más cerca de la tumba. Preparó el equipo y salió del cuarto, tomando la escalera de piedra para internarse en el bosque.

No tardó en advertir que Eren lo seguía de nuevo.

—Te he dicho…

—Haremos más rápido —le interrumpió vacilante, no era fácil contradecir a Rivaille, incluso midiendo unos centímetros más o siendo un titán. Se necesitaba kilos de coraje y litros de testosterona—. Si vamos los dos, regresaremos con los caballos eludiendo a los titanes; si vas solo…

—Ok, pero si mueres será tu culpa, ¿está claro?

—No moriré —sonrió apenas. Había _sobrevivido._ Y no era fácil sobrevivir a lo que las malas lenguas llamaban "la furia enana".

Contrario a lo juzgado por el vilipendiado, Eren lo veía poético al mote venenoso, porque podía compararlo con las estrellas.

" _Estrella enana: fría y estable, mantenida por la repulsión debido al principio de exclusión entre electrones"._

Frío, estable, repulsivo. Exclusión y electrón… una magnífica forma de describirlo, sin dudas.

Y cuando Rivaille explotaba era como un gran Big Bang.

La vez que se animó a compartir dichas apreciaciones, el sargento le arrancó una pierna para después empezar a llamarlo con nombre de mujer.

Desde entonces el soldado decidió reprimir su lado bucólico… o lado femenino, según Rivaille.


	2. No sé si tu idiotez es enfermedad o costumbre

Rivaille suspiró dándose por vencido con la insistencia de Eren; el chico quería acompañarlo a toda costa. Dio la vuelta para caminar con prisa hasta el exterior mientras iba dándole las indicaciones.

—Lo más importante es recuperar los bolsos, ¿está claro? Si tienes que elegir entre el caballo y los bolsos, escoge el bolso y olvídate del caballo. — _Oh, Dios,_ el jabón para lavarse las manos también estaba allí.

—Pero necesitamos los caballos para…

—Oye lo que te digo, pendejo.

—Pero-

—¡La pasta dental, digo, la comida es primordial en este momento! —guardó compostura. El muchacho quería hacerle entrar en razón, sin embargo la mirada del hombrecillo siempre lograba intimidarle cuando la fijaba por tantos segundos—. Me sacas de mis casillas —despotricó mientras preparaba con violencia el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

Algo hizo _crack_ , pero fue tan imperceptible que ninguno de los dos reparó en ello; el sargento estaba refunfuñando como para que Eren pudiera oír algo más aparte de su gruñido y los titanes podando el césped con sus enormes pies.

—¿De veras crees que Sasha sería capaz de matarnos para alimentarse de nuestros cuerpos? —cuestionó con estupor. Rivaille optó por ignorar una pregunta que no merecía respuesta para centrarse en lo importante.

—Todavía tenemos el plan B, que es esperar a que vengan a buscarnos. No importan los caballos.

Empezaron a surcar el espacio abierto en cuanto estuvieron a poca distancia de los árboles gigantes. Esquivaron a los titanes tratando de pasar lo más desapercibidos posible; no tenía sentido gastar energía en matarlos si su prioridad era llegar a los caballos.

Sin embargo, en mitad de la maniobra, algo salió mal.

_Claro_ , el insuperable Rivaille nunca fallaba, pero su equipo sí podía hacerlo. Alguno de esos pertrechos metálicos -que tenían tanta antigüedad como la cantidad de años que llevaban los titanes en la tierra- estaba roto, pues el mecanismo se había trabado. Sin gas no se había quedado, de eso estaba seguro, pero el cable no respondía.

—¡Maldición! —Hizo uso de sus capacidades para no acabar estrellado como un huevo contra el suelo o contra uno de los enormes árboles.

Logró asirse de una minúscula rama para quedar colgando a merced de los titanes. Uno de ellos se estiró con el fin de aferrarle de las piernas. Se encogió, saltando sobre la espalda del mismo para cortarlo; era lo único que podía hacer, el asunto es que sin su equipo en condiciones una caída desde esas alturas podía llegar a ser fatal.

—¡Eren al rescate! —Encima el idiota se daba el lujo de bromear en una situación semejante.

Tomó a Rivaille de la cintura y se impulsó con él. Había visto toda la secuencia a escasos metros de uno de los caballos, debatiéndose sobre acatar la orden de Rivaille o ir a salvarlo.

La decisión fue evidente.

El titán derribado cayó, creando una gran polvareda que los ocultó el tiempo necesario para tocar tierra firme. Durante el breve lapso que duró el vuelo, Rivaille se sintió profundamente humillado, pero en esa situación no podía hacer otra cosa más que aferrarse del cuello de Eren y dejar que lo condujera así, de esa manera tan vergonzosa.

No era momento para reparar en esos pormenores, sobre todo al caer en la cuenta que, debido al peso extra, el equipo del soldado no podía maniobrarse a la perfección.

La espalda de Rivaille dio contra el suelo; sobre él y entre sus piernas cayó el muchacho, agitado y adolorido.

—¿El sargento siempre huele así? —Lo olfateó reparando en lo pulcro que en verdad era, no solo lucía.

—Quítate, imbécil. —¿Era la reencarnación de Mike? Lo paró de un empujón—. Tenemos que subir a un árbol o seremos comida de titán.

—Aférrate de mí otra vez.

—No, no vas a poder subir.

—No te dejaré aquí abajo —protestó con enfado.

—No pensaba quedarme, te aviso —advirtió con sarcasmo mientras daba la vuelta buscando la espalda del chico—, como le cuentes a alguien de esta… penosa situación —no sabía qué calificativo darle—, te mataré.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación como esa: dependiendo de alguien más o teniendo que compartir una cercanía tan molesta, pero que fuera Eren la otra persona le hacía reparar en lo íntima, y por ende incómoda, que le resultaba.

—A ver, _novato_ , te lo enseñan en primer año, ¿por dónde sale el mecanismo de agarre y cómo debes mover los brazos cuando estás en el aire?

—Oh, sí. —Eren pareció reparar en el detalle de que no podría llevarlo de frente, aunque cargarlo en la espalda también tenía sus dificultades.

—Esta situación es-

—Graciosa —completó Eren ahogando una carcajada al sentir como Rivaille pegaba su cuerpo al de él.

Era primordial dejar las piernas y los brazos libres a Eren para que pudiera moverse con soltura.

—Iba a decir "lamentable". No hagas gala de tu idiotez crónica y sube directamente a la rama más cercana, no podrás maniobrar mucho tiempo conmigo encima. —Imaginó la cara que debía tener—. Y quita esa expresión o te la quitaré a golpes.

—Sí, señor.

Alcanzaron a escalar antes de que un titán de tres metros les diera alcance. En la seguridad de la rama Rivaille tuvo tiempo de sobra para lamentarse de la ingrata situación en la que ahora se hallaban. Eren, por su lado, tuvo tiempo para recuperarse de su taro mental.

—Ok, esto es una mierda —murmuró el sargento—, todavía tenemos que ir tras los caballos. Así que haremos lo siguiente —giró para mirarlo y se encontró con esa expresión de enamorado incondicional que siempre le regalaba cuando estaban demasiado tiempo juntos—, ¿qué te he dicho? Quita esa cara o te mataré a golpes. —Exhaló el aire con exageración y se concentró en lo importante—. Haremos lo siguiente: me darás tu equipo, yo iré por los bolsos.

—Los caballos, los caballos.

—Tu terquedad me supera: iré por un caballo, lo dejaré bajo este árbol, tú bajarás y lo montarás para salir pitando a toda velocidad. Luego yo iré por el otro. —No le convencía del todo la idea de dejarlo sin equipo. ¿Cómo haría Eren para salvarse si él llegaba a morir con el EMT a cuestas? Desde ya que no estaba en sus planes morir, pero debía considerar todas las alternativas posibles.

Intentó pararse, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que le costaba apoyar la pierna derecha, le dolía horrores; quizás a causa del impacto, quizás a causa de la brusquedad de Eren, no lo sabía.

—No creo que así puedas-

—Te callas —lo silenció, molesto al reparar en que tenía razón con lo que pretendía insinuar; en esas circunstancias sería un suicidio realizar las maniobras.

—Iré yo…

Rivaille negó con la cabeza, la mera idea de que a Eren le pasara algo, con él imposibilitado para ayudarlo, lo arrastraba al borde de la histeria. Tampoco podía decirle de ir juntos, era un sinsentido que Eren cargara con los dos de nuevo.

—Falta poco para que el sol se oculte —advirtió viendo la tarde morir. Se quitó el EMT para examinarlo—, bajaré al suelo. Trataré de llegar a un caballo mientras tú te haces el Tarzán de nuevo para llegar al otro. Y punto. No es que tengamos demasiadas opciones —al ver la expresión de descontento, se apresuró a aclarar—, y si me ves en peligro, te autorizo a que me salves de nuevo, ¿estamos?

—Bien, pero… ¿cómo harás para correr con la pierna así?

—Créeme —terció con energía—, no tengo ganas de morirme hoy y aquí, así que correré de cualquier forma, con o sin piernas.

—Me parece que es mejor que tú seas el que vaya por los caballos mientras yo voy a pie… puedo convertirme en titán si la situación se pone fea.

—Te tengo prohibido convertirte en titán, recuérdalo. Hasta que no sepamos por qué has perdido el control de nuevo, no puedes hacerlo. Y no voy a ir a morir allí para dejarte aquí sin equipo… mucho menos me quedaré para ver cómo te matan. —Había revelado demasiado sus inquietudes. _Manos a la obra_. Eren entendía que debía confiar y creer en las decisiones de su superior.

Bajar a tierra con los titanes era una locura que solo Rivaille chalado se atrevería a hacer, pero cada vez estaban más cerca de su objetivo, los caballos seguían allí y seguirían allí al menos que un titán de quince metros, como el que había aparecido, no los aplastara, como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

—¡Mierda! —El grito de Rivaille atravesó la calma del bosque alertando a los titanes de tres y cinco metros. De vuelta Eren tuvo que ir a su rescate, porque por muy autosuficiente que fuera el _señorcito_ , no podía correr con la pierna herida, ni hablar de salvarse sin el equipo en condiciones.

Logró hacerse de un bolso antes de que el titán aplastara a uno de los caballos y todo lo que tenía a cuestas. Ya con Rivaille en su poder solo restaba volver a la mitad del castillo donde estaban los chicos, pero su sentido común le dictaba que lo mejor para evadir a ese enorme titán era adentrarse a la otra parte de la infraestructura, ya que estaba mucho más cerca.

Luego verían como llegar a salvo con los demás; pero no podía pelear contra ese de quince metros con Rivaille a cuestas.

Atravesó una ventana, con Sargento y todo, estrellándose contra unos bancos de madera. Trató de pararse, tosiendo polvo, vidrio, piedras, arena, pelo y _quien sabe cuántas cosas más_. Rivaille lo miró con cara de fastidio, cuya expresión ya la tenía patentada.

Eso de andar sin equipo y depender de un adolescente hormonal era muy molesto.

—Es la segunda vez que me depositas tan amablemente en el suelo con el único fin de manosearme. Una tercera y no _la cuentas._ —Se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo de manera obsesiva—. Nunca estuve tan sucio. Necesito bañarme. —Se estremeció ante la idea, pero no se permitió distraerse con ella.

Observó el lugar; parecían estar en un templo a juzgar por la distribución de los bancos y el palco. Luego reparó en el bolso que había caído con ellos y lo señaló.

—De casualidad… ¿habrá jabón allí?

—Pues —Eren, aún sentado en el suelo, lo abrió para iniciar el conteo—, hay una navaja multiuso.

—Bien, puede ser útil.

—Una muda de ropa.

—Genial, ¿y jabón? —murmuró la pregunta.

—Unos prismáticos.

—¿Para ver a los hermosos titanes?

—Un libro —recordó de qué era y lo guardó de inmediato—, muy aburrido.

—Es sobre el exterior, ¿cierto? —Lo miró con recelo—. Bueno, si estamos _mortalmente_ aburridos de sobrevivir a los titanes al menos podemos _matar_ el tiempo leyendo.

—Papel y un lápiz —continuó, tratando de salir de la encrucijada del libro prohibido.

—Qué lástima que no haya dos lápices, fíjate bien, porque podríamos jugar al _tutti-frutti._ —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero podemos jugar al ahorcado —propuso con modestia.

—Sigue —instó entre dientes— porque voy a jugar al ahorcado contigo, pero sin papel y lápiz.

—Un tablero de ajedrez —continuó y Rivaille lo miró con honda saturación, ¿para qué demonios un soldado podía querer un tablero de ajedrez en mitad de una expedición a campo abierto?—, es de Armin —excusó.

—¿Quién armó este bolso? —Investigó a punto de explotar— ¿Un titán? —Porque con la capacidad mental de los mismos solo a un idiota se le podía ocurrir armar un bolso con esos elementos para una excursión de ese estilo.

—Fui yo —respondió con timidez—, es que Armin y Mikasa me pidieron que les guardara algunas cosas porque ya no tenían espacio y… yo nunca llevo mucho así que...

—Sí, un titán tuvo que armarlo —reafirmó—. ¿Algo más que sea _realmente_ de utilidad, soldado? Sorpréndame.

—Una manzana y goma de mascar.

—Morir de hambre no nos vamos a morir —terció con sarcasmo, fuera de sí a su imperturbable manera. Se estiró para tomar la goma de mascar y guardársela.

—Y esta manta abrigada. —La desabrochó de los tirantes.

—Se podría decir que es lo único realmente valioso. Y la ropa. —Se miró la propia.

—Aquí hay alcohol en gel —advirtió al encontrar el pequeño frasco al fondo del bolso, con seguridad lo había puesto Armin.

El sargento se arrojó sobre su mano, arrebatándoselo con emoción.

—Es mejor que el jabón —jadeó de tal manera que Eren lo soltó de inmediato, apabullado.

Rivaille se obligó a mostrar más entereza. Se incorporó, guardó el frasco de alcohol en el bolsillo, sacudió un poco más las prendas que llevaba y caminó hasta una abertura para inspeccionar el lugar.

Había un baño. Sucio. Había una cocina. Sucia. Había un espacio para dormir. Sucio.

—Mi vida apesta.

Se acercó a una canilla para ver si al menos había agua con la que pudiera higienizarse; la sonrisa de satisfacción al comprobar que sí no pasó desapercibida para Eren. En especial porque Rivaille nunca sonreía de esa manera, que lo hiciera porque había agua era… _terrorífico_.

Mientras Rivaille se entretenía con sus lamentaciones, Eren decidió examinar al exterior a través de los prismáticos; no le costó reconocer a Armin mirando desde la otra punta a través de la ventana con los binoculares que el grupo tenía en su poder.

Pareció reconocerlo a la distancia porque agitó un brazo haciendo una señal que él imitó, dándole a entender que también podía verlo con claridad. De fondo, advirtió una secuencia extraña: Mikasa atando a Jean a un poste mientras Sasha prendía una fogata a sus pies.

—Señor, parece que la situación allí se descontroló —relató, desconociendo lo que su superior estaba haciendo—, por lo visto… Jean intentó propasarse con Mikasa y esta aprovechó la propuesta de Sasha —tragó saliva—; y ahora parece que lo van a cenar.

—¿Y cómo sabes tanto?

—Armin me está haciendo carteles —dio la vuelta y buscó tres hojas para escribir notas sencillas y colocarlas frente a la ventana.

"Misión fracasada. Caballo muerto. No hay comida."

Armin no tardó en responderle.

"No se preocupen; nosotros estaremos bien, aunque los titanes colmen el exterior, sobreviviremos para ser libres, porque este mundo es nuestro. ¿Recuerdas, Eren…?"

El discurso de Armin seguía y era tan largo que a la mitad se cansó de leer; preparó otro cartel para revelar la situación.

"Estamos cansados. Un equipo roto. Sargento herido, no de gravedad".

La respuesta no se hizo rogar.

"Lo mejor es que recuperen energías mientras ese enorme titán de quince metros está afuera. Parece ser que no nos detectan. No te conviertas en titán, Eren, o estaremos todos perdidos. Recuerda aquella vez en la que…"

_Joder_ , ¿cómo hacía para escribir tanto y en tan poco tiempo? Además, ¿de dónde sacaba tanto papel?

"Nos quedaremos aquí. El sargento manda saludos afectuosos".

Rivaille lo empujó, garabateó en las hojas y las pegó con violencia contra el vidrio de la ventana.

"No mando saludos. Menos afectuosos. Imbéciles.".

Eren volvió a tomar los prismáticos para ver como Mikasa corría a Armin de lugar mostrando un cartel. De fondo ya no podía ver a Sasha alimentando el fuego ni a Jean atado a un poste. Tomando en cuenta las capacidades envidiables de Braus para engullir, había altas probabilidades de que no quedará ni un hueso de Jean.

"¿Vas a pasar la noche con él? Vuelve…"

Eren tragó saliva y no salió de lugar al notar que Mikasa preparaba otro cartel, la continuación del anterior.

"… virgen"

—¿Pero en qué piensa esta mujer? —Sintió como Rivaille le arrebataba de malos modos los prismáticos para leer el cartel antes de que Mikasa lo quitara de su rango visual— ¡No, no leas!

— _Ajá_ , con que esas tenemos. —Se estiró para quitarse de encima al muchacho que no dejaba de dar saltitos para evitar que leyera esa palabra aislada y fuera de contexto—. Mikasa Ackerman me está desafiando. Bien, lo entiendo.

—¿Qué haces semidesnudo? —cuestionó con algo de sorpresa y ¿miedo? El sargento estaba en ropa interior.

Rivaille dejó los prismáticos para mirarlo con esa cara de pocos amigos que se cargaba a diario.

—Estaba aseándome, ¿qué otra cosa? —Volvió a echar un vistazo—Parece que Ackerman está haciendo otro cartel —y leyó—: "bonitos calzones, pero están sucios" —arrojó los prismáticos sobre la manta que Eren enseguida tomó para dar una ojeada—¡No están sucios, nunca lo están!

—"Sí, lo están; desde aquí se nota" —leyó Eren. Ambos desconocían las razones de tan atinada apreciación; no porque estuvieran sucios, sino porque Mikasa parecía tener telepatía. O quizás conocía lo suficiente a Rivaille como para saber que ese sería un comentario esperado de su parte.

Solo quería cabrearlo, después de que le devolviera a su hermano del corazón abusado y manoseado, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para desquitarse con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hablar de Tarzán en SnK es medio WTF?! Lo sé, pero no pude evitar la referencia XD.
> 
> Lo que decía en las notas del primer capítulo sobre el ooc: sabemos que Sasha es glotona, por ejemplo, pero no caníbal (tampoco la veo tonta; es excéntrica, sí, pero no por eso es "menos inteligente"). Por otro lado, Rivaille no es tan sobrador y se preocupa mucho por su grupo, aunque no lo demuestre con gestos dulces. Eren no parece tener otra cosa en la cabeza más que matar titanes, pero aquí está más distendido y hasta se permite bromear.
> 
> Sin embargo el fic se va poniendo un poco más serio en los capítulos siguientes (no me pregunten cómo es que me fui del camino); no demasiado, pero sí cuando me resulta necesario.


	3. La consciencia no la puede limpiar, Sargento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencia** : _esta es una de las partes M, muy M XD._

Antes de seguir con su aseo personal preparó unos carteles sencillos bajo el epitafio "Órdenes a la distancia del insuperable y magnánimo sargento Rivaille". Lo de "insuperable" y "magnánimo" había sido cortesía de Eren al transcribir lo dictado; al menos hasta que el Sargento le arrebató los papeles para encargarse él mismo de prepararlos.

"Sasha: tienes terminantemente prohibido alimentarte de carne humana".

"Jean: tienes terminantemente prohibido suscitar la furia de Mikasa. Así que deja de mirarle el culo. Sé que lo estás haciendo, no lo niegues".

"Armin: tú…" era el más difícil porque por lo general el muchacho tenía un buen comportamiento "controla a tus compañeros. Te haré responsable de cualquier eventualidad que surja".

"Mikasa: púdrete, me follaré a tu hermano te guste o no".

"Todos: sobrevivan y esperen a nuestro regreso. Armin queda a cargo durante mi ausencia".

Estaban agotados de tantos mensajes. Rivaille dejó el bolígrafo y las hojas a un costado para seguir con lo suyo. En pocos segundos el silencio colmó el espacio al punto de hacerlos sentir incómodos.

Sentado en un banco y con la canilla abierta, miró por sobre su hombro para darle una orden a Eren que lo mantuviera ocupado mientras él se aseaba. Le perturbaba que de tan jovencito mostrara esa veta voyerista.

—¿Tienes fuego?

—¿Qué, tú fumas?

—No, imbécil, pero si tienes ve a hacer una fogata.

Eren se puso de pie para ir hasta lo que parecía ser la capilla. No era difícil hallar piedras en ese lugar para poder hacer la base, ni tampoco madera para hacer arder; cuando terminó de preparar el fuego ya era de noche y Rivaille había terminado su aseo personal. No se sentía limpio del todo, en verdad necesitaba una ducha, pero al menos esa limpieza a medias era mejor antes que nada.

Se acercó a la fogata solo con el pantalón blanco del equipo mientras se ponía la camisa limpia que había podido rescatar de la inutilidad del bolso. Era de Eren y por eso le quedaba un poco grande; el muchacho sonrió, mientras veía como el sargento se abrochaba los botones con toda la parsimonia del mundo. Esa camina no la usaba nunca, la tenía de resguardo pues prefería vestir siempre con su sudadera marrón de linyera del Shiganshina.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Rivaille con ese tono de gamberro que siempre incita a la pelea, y se sentó sobre la manta que su fiel vasallo había preparado.

—El pantalón te va a quedar grande.

—Me quedaré con el que tengo puesto.

Se había deshecho de la ropa interior, mellado por las acotaciones de Mikasa. De todos modos no era una prenda que se usara, él lo hacía porque… bueno, era Rivaille y la higiene estaba primera en su escala de bizarrías.

Se acostó para tratar de descansar unas horas antes de volver con los demás. No tardó en advertir que Eren buscaba un lugar a su lado.

—No. Ni se te ocurra.

—Pero… ¿dónde voy a dormir?

Rivaille refunfuñó por lo bajo.

—Está bien, pero no te me pegues porque estás sucio. —Giró para ver la expresión de desilusión monumental que tenía en la cara. No le conmovió—. Primero ve y lávate los pies con agua aunque sea.

—Estoy cansado y-

—Si no te lavas el cuerpo, no te acuestas en la manta. Así de sencillo.

—Ok. —A regañadientes aceptó las condiciones que le imponía.

Fue al baño durante un tiempo que a Rivaille no le conformó, así que regresó. Al sargento parecía divertirle eso de hacerle ir y venir del baño a la sala.

Cuando pudo se acostó a su lado, boca arriba, pero enseguida ladeó la cabeza mirándole la espalda. Era indiscutible que todavía estaba despierto por muy cansado que estuviera. El ligero murmullo que le regaló, se lo confirmó.

—¿Fue por… mi culpa?

—¿Qué, señor?

—Nada —carraspeó, había hablado de más.

No pretendía relevar sus ansiedades y darle justificaciones al crío, pero poco antes de salir en esa excusión Hanji había resaltado las posibles razones por las que Eren no podía controlarse como titán.

Todas esas cuestiones le habían quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza y en la quietud de la noche no había podido evitar reparar en ellas.

Luego de los estudios pertinentes, la cuadrilla de Hanji había llegado a la conclusión de que para controlar el cuerpo al convertirse en un titán era necesario más que determinación. La persona en cuestión debía tener un autocontrol envidiable. Por eso no le resultó difícil a la mujer deducir que algo debía estar pasándole a Eren que no le permitía "concentrarse".

_Una fuerte carga emocional_.

Como aquella vez en el pozo, cuando su temor de no poder controlarse y lastimarlos -o acabar muerto por ello- no le permitió transformarse. En su momento ella le explicó que solo al encontrar una meta podía convertirse en titán, no obstante era claro que en el presente algo inquietaba a Eren impidiéndole concentrarse en dicho fin.

Esa tarde de exámenes, Hanji le había preguntado a Eren si en el último tiempo le había pasado algo de importancia, bueno o malo. Y Eren lo había mirado a él con infinita vergüenza, mientras escuchaba el parte de la mujer.

Al final el chico había murmurado un "no" retraído, que más parecía tratarse de un "sí".

"Resuélvelo" le había indicado ella mirando con perspicacia a uno y luego al otro. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera preocupándolo, debía revolverlo por el bien de la humanidad.

—¿Puedo? —cuestionó Eren y sin esperar la respuesta rodeó la cintura de Rivaille con un brazo.

—Escucha, atrevido. Todo lo que pasó —exhaló el aire de manera exagerada—, no pasó nada, ¿está bien? —corrigió a medio camino.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró Eren en su oído, estaba demasiado cerca, de hecho había franqueado los límites de tolerancia que siempre imponía su superior— ¿Por qué me hace esto?

Rivaille frunció el ceño reparando en el detalle de que lo tratara de "usted" cuando había dejado de hacerlo desde hacía poco tiempo.

—Tú te lo haces solo…

—Sabe lo que me pasa y aun así siempre me deja llegar hasta un punto… y yo quiero ir más allá.

Quería decirle con esas sencillas palabras que, pese a ser muy joven, había captado su juego. Uno muy cruel por cierto; pero Rivaille no lo veía de esa forma. No era un niño para estar jugando con algún juguete nuevo, sin embargo ¿qué podía decirle?: "Es que tú eres un pendejo y por eso no tienes idea de la vida".

No, no era quién para darle tal sermón.

Al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, trató de ignorarlo; incluso llegó a convencerse con el frívolo consuelo de que no era su problema, que en tal caso eran asuntos personales que Eren debía resolver por sí mismo. No obstante en el presente todo se había complicado.

De cierta forma siempre supo que eso iría a pasar; era lo malo de convivir con compañeros durante tanto tiempo.

—Es admiración, nada más —insinuó con aspereza—. No lo confundas con otra cosa.

—No diga lo que es porque no sabe, no está dentro de mi cabeza.

—Yo también estuve en tu situación, por eso lo sé —afirmó enfadado—. No delires con otras emociones.

Era muy fácil confundir admiración con amor; después de todo el amor originaba devoción y en algún punto no eran sensaciones muy diferentes.

—Yo no te admiro —dijo con firmeza y Rivaille sonrió; por fin volvía a tratarlo sin formalidad. Odiaba esa barrera que imponía, si bien en un primer instante había sido él quien lo exigió—. Nunca podría admirar a alguien como tú, que solo sabe seguir órdenes.

—Oh, parece que ofendí a la niñita que llevas dentro —se burló al darse cuenta por el tono que estaba mosqueado, inclusive había quitado el brazo tomando una prudencial distancia. Giró en la manta para enfrentarlo.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y le sostuvo con rapidez los brazos al intuir que intentaría golpearlo, sí, pese a tratarse de él: el sargento Rivaille. ¿Tenía que recordarle con dolor quién mandaba allí?

—¿Qué haces?

—Estás insubordinándote —apuntaló Rivaille con gracia, pero sin mostrar un solo mohín de regocijo por la situación—. ¿Quieres más? —Arqueó una ceja, provocativo.

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿No dijiste que querías más?

—S-Suéltame —reclamó sin fuerzas, pues notaba que el rostro del hombre se acercaba con peligrosidad hacia el suyo.

—Hazlo —instó en un susurro, tan cerca que si Eren quería podía darle un fuerte cabezazo o… besarlo.

—Rivaille —jadeó arrebolado, esa cercanía lo mataba de deseo, podía sentir como la entrepierna se le endurecía con tan solo tenerlo sentado sobre la ingle.

—Dije que lo hagas —ordenó y el chico tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos por un ínfimo instante para asentir reiteradas veces, con relativa torpeza.

Rivaille tomó distancia arrodillándose y se bajó un poco el pantalón, lo necesario para liberar el pene del encierro. Estaba a tono, tan a tono, que Eren no necesitó estimularlo.

El sargento perdió la mirada al frente en el momento que sintió la boca de Eren atrapándolo con fervor y desesperación. De vez en cuando bajaba la mirada, como si buscara comprobar que era él quien estaba dándole ese particular placer, o como si buscara humillarlo con los ojos.

Como solía ser, el soldado puso todo su empeño. Se esforzaba para llevar a cabo la tarea con sumo éxito, quizás por el tonto afán de conseguir la aprobación de su superior; pero en esa ocasión, a diferencia de las anteriores, a Rivaille no le estaba resultando suficiente.

Él también necesitaba _más_ y Eren parecía muy dispuesto.

El problema de Rivaille era ese: Eren estaba _demasiado_ dispuesto. Y no solo en cuanto a lo físico, sino también a lo emocional.

Y eso era una porquería.

Si el muchacho se dejaba llevar acabaría irremediablemente enamorado, tal como lo temía. No necesitaba que Eren se lo dijera, podía leerlo en su mirada, en la forma de hablarle y en la manera de seguirlo a todas partes.

No era por narcisismo, en verdad Rivaille había estado en su lugar alguna vez; no en vano había vivido un poco más que él. El mocoso, con sus dieciséis primaveras, poco sabía de la supervivencia luego de determinadas heridas emocionales. Podía haber visto morir a su madre, sí, pero no imaginaba lo duro que era ver morir a alguien _amado_ frente a sus ojos.

Rivaille también había visto a sus seres queridos ser comida de titán sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo; pero el vacío que quedaba después de la partida de un amante era insostenible. Era un calvario que secaba por dentro hasta convertir las emociones en "nada".

En ese mundo dominado por titanes, no se podía _amar_. Eran sentimientos innecesarios que tarde o temprano debilitaban, que entorpecían y conducían a una muerte segura.

—Quítate. —Le dio un cachetazo en la cabeza para que dejara la tarea.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? —Se incorporó secándose la baba en la comisura de los labios y vio la expresión de Rivaille; de descontento o de asco, no lo supo precisar.

—Sí —mintió. Sentía repugnancia de las emociones humanas que lo estaban dominando—. Voy a enseñarte cómo se hace. —Lo tumbó sobre la manta y la espalda de Eren dio contra el suelo de madera con un golpe seco.

En toda su estupefacción le resultaba claro que Rivaille pretendía darle un poco de lo que siempre le reclamaba, ya que le estaba desabrochando el pantalón para bajárselo.

—E-Espera, ¿qué-? —Dejó de quejarse cuando sintió los labios del sargento en esa parte tan privada e inexplorada de su anatomía.

Arqueó la espalda, ofreciendo su sexo y gimiendo sin reparos al sentirse invadido por ese calor tan particular. Era un ardor que le subía desde los pies hasta la última hebra del pelo, nublándole el juicio y descontrolándolo. La sensación era muy parecida a cuando se transformaba en titán; podía experimentar la adrenalina, los nervios y la ansiedad carcomiéndolo.

Rivaille se sorprendió al conocer esa faceta tan desenvuelta. Él por lo general no gemía, no demostraba lo mucho que le gustaba aunque así fuera. En cambio Eren, más allá de toda su ineptitud, tenía la boca entreabierta y soltaba esos sonidos guturales que pedían a gritos ser incrementados.

_Al demonio con todo_. Logró deshacerse de los pantalones de los dos y de inmediato se desabrochó la camisa, ante la aturdida y atenta mirada de Eren. Se sentía demasiado aletargado como para reparar en las intenciones del Sargento, recién cuando lo tuvo encima supo que en verdad estaba dispuesto a llegar más lejos.

¿Quería? ¿En verdad quería hacer _eso_ con él?

Sí; no necesitaba preguntárselo así mismo dos veces. Sentía un estúpido e inexplicable orgullo ante la idea de entregarse a Rivaille, pero no podía dejar de lado que también sentía terror. "Miedo" era una emoción que con facilidad podía relacionarla al sargento.

—Espera, así es un poco… —Eren intentó quejarse, pero Rivaille no lo escuchó, le abrió las piernas con las suyas, ubicándose entre ellas.

—Follarte sin un poco de aceite va a ser difícil.

—¡¿Va a follarme?!

—Por si no te enteras, imbécil. —Lo miró con intensidad, para después empezar a forcejar de manera inútil con él. Intentaba decirle con tan solo la mirada, y luego con un fuerte cachetazo en la mejilla, que iba a pasar, le gustara o no— ¿No querías esto?

—No así, sargento.

—¿Qué esperabas, velas y una cena romántica?

—No, tampoco esperaba eso —gruñó, intentando cerrar las piernas al sentir como el pene de Rivaille le rozaba las nalgas, buscando un lugar entre ellas. Lo había tenido varias veces en la boca, pero nunca en esa zona de su cuerpo.

—Tú me provocaste, ahora compórtate como un adulto. —Miró la expresión de Eren, mitad de terror, mitad de decepción, y no pudo con ella.

Estaba siendo demasiado duro con el chico, pero una parte de él creía que eso era lo mejor. Que lo odiara, en lugar de amarlo. Que lo detestara, en lugar de admirarlo.

—Quiero hacerlo —Rivaille decidió hablar con franqueza—, pero no voy a obligarte.

—Yo… yo quiero, pero… ¿duele mucho sin…?

—Como la puta madre, duele un montón sin aceite —torció una minúscula sonrisa que pasó desapercibida, mientras ejercía un poco de presión para hacerle sentir lo que era el inicio de una sufrida penetración. Si creía que el amor entre hombres era un campo de flores, estaba muy equivocado.

Eren gimió de dolor, pero se distrajo cuando el sargento se acostó sobre él acariciándole las caderas; bajaba con disimulo hasta los glúteos, estremeciéndole con el contacto tan íntimo.

Sentir la piel caliente de Rivaille y sus besos sobre el pecho lo persuadían. Era demasiado estimulante notar que esos dedos curtidos de tanto usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales buscaban lugares privados en su anatomía y que, por serlos, eran muy sensibles al tacto.

Un suspiro se le escapaba cada vez que Rivaille le rozaba la cara interna de los muslos o los genitales. Su cuerpo se contraía y al instante se relajaba, aguardando por más… quería que el sargento lo tocara de esa forma, _necesitaba_ que lo hiciera. Un rápido desahogo.

Eren lo abrazó por la cintura e hizo lo mismo con las piernas. No lo había premeditado, solo estaba dejándose llevar. Esa actitud complaciente le había nacido sin que pudiera evitarla o siquiera contemplar por un segundo las consecuencias que acarrearía. Tenía el cuerpo del Sargento aprisionado, como si fuera un humano más en la boca de un titán.

Rivaille no pudo contenerse ante esa entrega y empujó, desgarrándolo. No avanzó demasiado, solo lo que duró el grito contenido de Eren, pues le dolía incluso a él.

Se contentó con el mentón del chico, dejándole un beso allí para luego iniciar un húmedo recorrido con la lengua hasta la nuez de Adán y más tarde las tetillas, saboreando no solo el momento, sino también a Eren por completo. Este seguía con la boca entreabierta, incitándole a rozar la innegable suavidad de esos labios con los suyos, pero la diferencia de altura era considerable en esas circunstancias.

Enseguida se apartó y Eren gruñó frunciendo el ceño, descontento por la frialdad en la ausencia de un beso que en verdad esperaba recibir. Tal vez como un inocente premio por haber sido tan tolerante.

El sufrimiento que padecía era muy sentido, pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio la expresión del sargento, lujuriosa y celestial, aunada a esa mirada tan aguda que sus ojos negros sabían expresar, no pudo evitar quedarse encandilado ante la magnífica imagen que le regalaba: La de su sargento deseándolo… _a él_.

La simple idea de que era su propio cuerpo el que le estaba dando ese placer inconmensurable lo superaba y lo llenaba de una cálida sensación a la que no sabía darle nombre.

No necesitaba que nadie le dijera que eso que sentía no era admiración, sino amor. Tampoco necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, con solo saberlo él, era suficiente.

No era tan ingenuo ni tan niño como para negar lo evidente de la situación: Rivaille no lo quería de la misma manera, y quizás nunca lo haría, pero en verdad no le importaba. Con tenerlo así, entre las piernas -y poder satisfacerlo- se sentía completo y realizado.

Con tan poco se sentía feliz… además de nervioso y adolorido.

—Duele —se quejó cuando Rivaille tomó distancia para retirar con una mano lo poco que el pene había entrado.

Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió enseguida al sentir una humedad que pronto reconoció como la saliva del Sargento. ¿Qué otro elemento podía ser?

—Te callas —jadeó moviendo las caderas para volver a entrar—, tú querías esto...

—Duele mucho, Rivaille —intentó retener esa lágrima por orgullo, pero fue imposible. Lo siguiente que sucedió, lo descolocó, pues Rivaille se había retirado del lugar con una inusitada -muy inusitada para ser él- suavidad.

Una leve caricia en la mejilla y esa expresión en los ojos que parecía estar pidiéndole con enojo e impotencia que no llorase. Sin embargo, lejos del consuelo, Eren sintió más ganas de llorar, no solo por el sufrimiento físico.

Porque lo comprendía. Aquello que Rivaille no se atrevía a soltarle con una dureza lacerante, lo entendía. Sabía que en cualquier momento uno de los dos podía morir, _lo sabía_ , y la simple idea de tener que presenciar la muerte de ese hombre le aterraba.

No lo podía negar y en esas lágrimas iban materializados la desesperanza y el agotamiento que sentía; pero se reconfortaba diciéndose que Rivaille era el humano más fuerte del mundo, más que él, más que Mikasa y toda la legión junta. No moriría, ni de manera estúpida, ni de manera heroica. Ningún titán se lo comería, llegaría a viejo con toda la gloria. Junto a él…

Y se dio cuenta que al final Rivaille tenía razón: era un niño ingenuo.

—Malditas seas, pendejo —se quejó, plantando su mejor cara de hastío—, así uno no puede entonarse. Joder, que me la vas a bajar si sigues llorando como una nena.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Eren lloraba en silencio de una manera demasiado evidente como para que este pudiera ocultarlo en pos de defender su vapuleado orgullo masculino, ego que el chico tenía en cantidades industriales.

Eren no tuvo tiempo para disculparse o para explicarle que le dolía mucho, aunque no fuera ese el principal motivo de su angustia, porque de inmediato Rivaille lo tomó de los hombros y jaló de él hasta lograr sentarlo.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó con sorpresa. Rivaille gruñó en respuesta. Esa pregunta era por demás estúpida, pero esperada por parte de alguien que parecía sufrir la apoplejía de su única neurona funcional. Y no era para menos, verlo al sargento en esa situación era… _extraño_.

Sin lugar a dudas era una visión que Eren nunca antes había tenido o siquiera había osado fantasear. Aunque eso último quizás sí, pero la realidad era mucho más satisfactoria y suprema que la fantasía, no lo podía negar. Le gustaba tener al sargento así, sentado sobre las piernas, semidesnudo y todavía excitado.

—No puedo más… necesito follar —dijo Rivaille colocando una mano en el pecho del chico para inclinarlo y así poder sentarse. Tomó con rudeza lo que pretendía de él, sin miramientos y hasta con una glacial indiferencia.

Sintió la mano fría del sargento en su pene, vio cómo se acomodaba para luego, como si se tratara de alguna mujerzuela paga, dejarse deslizar en busca de la tan ansiada unión de los cuerpos.

En ese tortuoso proceder Eren reparó en muchos detalles, desde el trascendental e indiscutible hecho de que con seguridad esa no era la primera vez que Rivaille hacía algo así, a lo irresistible que le resultaba verlo desde ese lugar; una vez que pudo dejar los prejuicios de lado.

Lo veía metiéndose los dedos en la boca para conseguir una escasa lubricación y no podía dejar de preguntarse con insistencia posesiva sobre los amantes del pasado. Frunció el ceño, celoso, para de inmediato dejarse llevar por el placer de sentir la dolorosa estrechez de Rivaille.

—Tienes una cara de idiota muy épica —murmuró Rivaille.

Y fue la primera vez que Eren lo escuchó reír.

—No te burles… —rezongó frunciendo el ceño, pero ahora de desconcierto y humillación—, es la primera vez que lo hago. No sabía que había que poner una cara determinada.

—No me estoy burlando —rió de nuevo con excesiva mesura, tirando al tacho esa afirmación.

De por sí era inaudito verlo sonreír, como si siempre llevara en el rostro a la muerte misma, la que sus ojos habían presenciado desde que se unió a la Legión; por eso había sido mucho más insólito escuchar las melódicas carcajadas que le había obsequiado. Pocas, exiguas, pero que Eren atesoraría para sí mismo como únicas.

Seguía doliendo, pero de una manera por completo distinta. Todavía le escocía el ano a causa de la penetración no consumada, pero el delicioso tormento que experimentaba al sentir el desgarro de su propio pene abriéndose paso a través del sargento lo compensaba, y no era nada en comparación a la sublime sensación de sentirlo tan suyo, meciéndose así, sobre él.

—Oh, Dios… —murmuró Eren hundiendo la cara en el cuello de Rivaille sin dejar de abrazarlo por la cintura. Le dejó un beso cohibido en el hombro, luego en la clavícula y allí se quedó, un poco encorvado para salvar las distancias y poder hacerse de ese cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía.

—No me hagas hacer todo el trabajo y mueve las caderas —exigió de mal humor haciendo volver en sí al chico, quien obedeció la orden con graciosa presteza y docilidad—. Así, muy bien… —resopló, sintiendo como Eren acompañaba el rítmico movimiento con un leve y tímido mecer.

—¿Así, sargento?

—Así —gimió, tan audible que le arrancó a su amante un nuevo quejido de deleite—, empuja y métela… _toda_.

La tarea de penetrarlo por completo fue bastante ardua, pero cuando llegó a su fin, Rivaille se permitió descansar y suspirar victorioso en el oído del chico. La diferencia de alturas fue una bendición para Eren en ese momento, podía tener el rostro de Rivaille muy cerca del suyo, pero ni así el Sargento se lo permitió, y se quedó con las ganas de besarlo.

No tardó mucho en reclamar lo que, creía, le pertenecía por derecho.

Mientras Rivaille susurraba inentendibles palabras soeces y se mecía sobre él con una cadencia que aceleraba a medida que su vicio aumentaba, Eren aprovechó esa boca entreabierta para irrumpir con la lengua, de una manera tan temerosa que apenas fue un roce, como si a último momento no se hubiera atrevido a profanar de esa manera la boca de su sargento.

Fue él mismo quien cedió, mordiéndole los labios y acallando los suspiros de ambos mientras la mano puesta en la nuca tironeaba de su cabello.

Movió las caderas con ímpetu, ahogando los gemidos en la boca de Eren mientras sentía todo su ardor puesto en un bruto y desesperado beso. Eren era un pésimo amante, pero por el dios en el que ya no creía, nunca había sentido que alguien lo deseara y lo quisiera tanto.

Quizás no era tan mal amante como a Rivaille le convenía que fuera, por el contrario, le asustaba reconocer que pese a toda la inexperiencia que se cargaba, como siempre, Eren era bueno para dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

No había nada más letal para el sargento que sentir toda esa fascinación, ese afecto y ese apetito que sentía Eren por él a diario y de manera natural, en tan solo una de sus furiosas y precipitadas embestidas.

Lo desarmaba por dentro, lo dejaba sin defensas y sin excusas con tan solo una dura y fuerte estocada. Con tan solo tenerlo así, _tan adentro_ , en el alma y en el cuerpo.

Hundió la cara en el pecho de Eren para ocultar una sonrisa cuando sintió que el muchacho alcanzaba el delicioso orgasmo, tan anhelado que le había clavado los dedos en los glúteos como si quisiera evitar que tomara distancia en el momento crucial de la eyaculación.

No le dio tiempo a recuperarse, todavía podía escucharlo gemir y murmurar su nombre: "Rivaille", con ese tono y esa expresión de enamorado incondicional.

_Pendejo idiota,_ y después se lo negaba con ahínco.

Se paró, haciendo caso omiso a la punzada por tan brusco movimiento, y le ofreció su pene. Pese al evidente asco que le daba recibirlo de lleno luego de una infructuosa penetración, fue inclemente y Eren no tuvo más opciones que abrir la boca para aceptarlo. Respiró por la nariz con energía y cerró los ojos tratando de cumplir con su parte cuando sintió la oleada de calor en la garganta, pero le resultó imposible.

Aunque conocía el sabor del sargento porque le había obligado a ello en varias oportunidades, seguía siendo intenso y por ende intolerable… pero era el semen de Rivaille, no podía ni quería rechazarlo.

Cuando le soltó el pelo liberándolo de su yugo, Eren cayó de espaldas. Se quedó quieto sobre la manta, cansado y satisfecho. Rivaille también sentía las energías drenadas, así que sin decir nada, sin vestirse y sin asearse -sí, sin asearse-, se acomodó a un costado.

—Más te vale —murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos—, que no te enamores, ¿está claro?

—Sí, señor.

—Es solo sexo.

—Sí, señor.

—Y deja de llorar.

—Es que estoy muy feliz, señor.

—Joder —suspiró mirando el techo.

Luego giró la cabeza para mirarlo de perfil. Eren seguía llorando en silencio y desnudo, a diferencia de él que solo tenía puesta la camisa desabrochada. La imagen de los dos, arrebatados por una marea orgásmica, le perturbó; como si volviera en sí de un trance profundo para reparar demasiado tarde en lo que había hecho.

—Es por eso, ¿verdad? Después de que te obligué a hacer… esas _asquerosidades_ —arqueó las cejas, arrancándole a Eren una risa apagada por la manera de decirlo. Bien, prefería esa mueca antes que verlo llorando—. Después de eso, cuando te convertiste en titán, perdiste el control. Hanji dijo que…

—No, no es tu culpa —aclaró con prisa, notaba que a Rivaille le costaba hablar del tema y se sentía tan agradecido con él que prefirió hacérsela más fácil.

Un silencio a medias volvió a colmar el espacio. Las ramas de los árboles rasgaban el vidrio produciendo un chirrido inquietante y el ruido del viento era estremecedor. Hacía frío, o al menos empezaban a sentirlo.

—Ve a lavarte, no vaya a ser cosa que te pesques alguna peste.

—Rivaille…

—¿Qué?

—Quiero besarte, ¿p-puedo?

—No.

—¿Puedo abrazarte al menos? —Antes de recibir una previsible negativa, agregó—: La noche está helada.

—Vístete y tendrás menos frío —dijo, incorporándose para buscar sus prendas. Con una sola manta para usar de colchón y la fogata extinguiéndose no tenían demasiadas opciones que dormir abrazados para no morir de hipotermia—. Es verdad, hace frío —admitió derrotado y una vez vestido.

Eren sonrió, aceptando entre los brazos el menudo cuerpo del sargento al mismo tiempo que el fuego se consumía.

—No te enamores, Eren… —murmuró en la oscuridad—, nunca lo hagas o terminarás muy mal. En este mundo no se nos está permitido.

—Este es mi mundo y yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera en él, y si quiero amar al sargento Rivaille voy a hacerlo igual aunque al sargento no le guste.

—Qué testarudo eres —tragó saliva, tratando de omitir la clara revelación, la confirmación que no necesitaba, ni quería, sobre sus sospechas. Al instante agregó un poco cohibido—: No sabes lo que se siente ver morir a… —y quedó a medio decir.

No hizo falta tampoco, Eren supo interpretarlo a la perfección.

—¿Quién era? —cuestionó con el temor de haber sido demasiado entrometido. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse, así que se acomodó para mirarlo y reformular la pregunta—, _él_ … la persona importante para el sargento Rivaille, me pregunto… ¿cómo era?

—Era "ella" —especificó y de inmediato continuó con disgusto, tratando de ser tajante—, y no es de tu incumbencia saber más detalles, cómo se llamaba o cómo murió.

—¿La amabas mucho? ¿La conocí?

Rivaille no respondió; creía haber sido claro con su reticencia a tocar el tema. A él no le agradaba hablar de "amor", eso era para la gente cursi y tonta que quería morirse rápido, como Eren.

Recordaba con perfecta nitidez la primera vez que había sucedido _algo_ entre los dos y como, luego de exigirle una felación, Eren se había puesto de pie con una tímida sonrisa para decirle que lo amaba. ¡Joder, _solo es una mamada_! Le había gritado con alteración, corriendo la cara para evitar el beso contaminado con semen que el chico pretendía darle.

Había percibido las emociones de él en el pasado, en especial por la manera en la que se le quedaba mirando cuando se desnudaba y creía que nadie le prestaba atención. Había advertido las sonrisas y la mirada de todo joven hormonal. Rivaille también era hombre, también era humano y conocía lo que era el deseo. Podía verlo en los ojos de Eren con una claridad que lo abrumaba, lo halaga y lo enceguecía de furia en partes iguales.

Los ojos de Eren eran tan expresivos, que no importaba la fuerza que empleara para esconder sus emociones, siempre eran fáciles de leer. Eren no miraba el trasero de Mikasa como lo hacía Jean o como lo hacía la gran mayoría, de hecho Eren no miraba traseros de chicas. Ni siquiera de chicos.

El idiota parecía tener ojos solo para dos cosas: matar titanes y contemplarlo a él. Al principio le había molestado darse cuenta, luego se había prometido a sí mismo no sacar partido de ello, pero una botella de ron puede tirar al traste toda benevolente intención de no aprovecharse de un chiquillo enamorado de manera tan estúpida como solo un párvulo como Eren podía hacerlo.

Una botella de ron y, claro, la distancia con Irvin.

—Es una orden, soldado, no tiene permitido experimentar emociones ñoñas.

—No me importa.

—No quiero ser el responsable. Al menos líbrame de ello.

—No me importa.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la nariz en el cabello de Rivaille. Siempre olía bien, no importaba los litros de transpiración que sudara, ni la sangre derramada sobre él, Rivaille siempre olía a jabón, a sinceridad y a lealtad.

—Tú lo has visto — rezongó, buscando una posición más cómoda en la dureza del lecho improvisado—, todos mueren, tarde o temprano.

—Lo sé, pero el sargento es fuerte. No va a morir ni va a dejar que yo muera.

Rivaille sonrió, complacido ante esa fe ciega que solo un idiota -ese idiota, _su_ idiota- podía tenerle. No era tan fuerte como Eren creía, de hecho, Rivaille se consideraba débil, muy débil frente aspectos muy concretos.

—Tú, a mí, mocoso —aseguró de manera inconexa— me vas a traer muchos problemas. Lo veo venir. —Le dejó un beso en la barbilla y cerró los ojos, exhausto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
>  **Notas largas como meada de titán** :
> 
> * * *
> 
> **OH MY _FAQUIN_ LORD OF THE RING, ¿por qué siento que todos mis limes son iguales hasta en los putos diálogos? Solo cambia el fandom XD Perdón que no haya puesto lemon, sé que al fandom le gusta que le tiren huesitos de vez en cuando, pero en esta página están prohibidos, así que traté adrede de ser sutil. Si algún día ocurre el milagro y llego a hacer un porno… no sé cómo les avisaré XD, pero suelo subirlos a mi cuenta de Ao3. A los que les dan importancia a eso del seme/uke les digo que muy pronto Rivaille se cobrará su parte *kukukuku* (me río a lo One Piece). A mí la verdad, las convenciones al respecto no me preocupan tanto… como si en la vida real el sexo fuera tan cuadrado u_u.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Nos estamos leyendo, espero que pronto. Para el siguiente capítulo volveremos al pseudo-humor de nuevo, que los chicos todavía tienen que salir de esa encrucijada y Rivaille debe encontrar jabón. Se podría decir que a partir de este podría haber spoilers (o no, pueden tomar algunos datos como invención mía –y de hecho habrá algunas cosas que las inventaré porque lo necesitaré para la trama-), nada demasiado relevante o que les arruine el anime (es más, creo que si no lo decía, ni siquiera se iban a dar cuenta), pero me parece prudente advertirlo porque soy de esas locas que detestan los spoilers por muy intrascendentes que sean.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Por cierto, si tienen ganas y tiempo, busquen en You Tube MMD de Rivaille, no tiene desperdicio XD Lo que me reí, babeé y fangirleé es indescriptible. Después de haber visto "Get up & Move" unas 100 veces y gritar "¡qué gay, Dios mio! ¡Rivaille se te cayó una pluma!", después fue como "qué sexy, Dios mío… ¿habrá más? _Clic_ ". Cuando te acostumbras a verlo bailar así, prestas atención a lo sensual que es verlo haciendo movimientos tan femeninos (¡¿Qué?, soy pansexual, así que puedo delirar con ello! ¡Déjenme vivir y ser feliz a mi manera! XDXDXD ¡La Gintoki Sakata que llevo dentro se rehúsa a madurar!)**
> 
>  
> 
> **También hay de él con Eren y otros personajes (TRAUMA enorme me quedó al verlo al capitán Smith bailando, fue un antes y un después en mi vida). Si se pasan por mi cuenta de You Tube (mismo nick que aquí) podrán verlos y reírse un rato, acabo de poner como 15 en favoritos XD ¡Esto es procrastinar y los demás son puras patrañas! Si no, busquen haciendo copypaste con esto, porque hay varias versiones:**
> 
>  
> 
> [進擊的MMD] 兵長Get Up & Move! (Rivaille gay y sexy)
> 
> [進撃のMMD] エレンと上司3人で『ポーカーフェイス』 (nunca podrás ver al capitán Smith con los mismos ojos)
> 
> [MMD] 兵長の人気に嫉妬【リヴァイ・ミカサ・ハンジ】 (Oh my Eren!, debería cantar el Sargento)
> 
> [MMD] Eren & Rivaille (Shingeki no Kyojin) -World is Mine~Baby Maniacs ‐ (este fue el primer video que me llevó a los demás, ¡qué manera de reírme con Eren!)
> 
> [YAOI] Kamiya Hiroshi (Levi/Rivaille) x Kaji Yuki (Eren Jaeger) (este es un audio muy perverso que recomiendo escuchar XD)
> 
>  
> 
> **Ahora sí, ya me fui.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> 20 de Julio de 2013
> 
> Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.
> 
>  


	4. Ayer se me perdió, pastando lo dejé

El sargento lo despertó de manera poco amable cuando todavía era de noche -un par de patadas en las costillas no lo iba a matar- y volvieron con uno de los dos caballos que había sobrevivido al titán de quince metros. Para fortuna de todos, los bolsos que cargaba el equino contenían suficiente provisiones para saciar el hambre voraz de Braus; pero no estaban a salvo, sabían que en cuatro horas deberían volver a alimentar a la bestia o estarían perdidos.

Apenas había retornado al otro lado del castillo Rivaille ya se veía obligado a interceder por la paz del grupo. El pobre de Armin parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—¿Qué tal la noche de ustedes? ¿Fría? —La pregunta de Jean, directa a Eren, parecía esconder mucho más que un simple interés. Se cruzó de brazos y levantó con orgullo la barbilla, como si no le importara menoscabar su imagen al mostrarse tan altivo teniendo esas serias heridas en el rostro.

—¿Puedo saber, soldado, que demonios pasó con su cara? —Rivaille pestañeó, estudiando el daño— ¿Eres Jean, cierto? —Estaba irreconocible.

—Digamos que… fue una noche difícil. —Jean se sentó acurrucándose en una silla.

Armin soltó una risilla apagada y anormal; con ojeras dignas de un panda le dio el parte a su superior.

—Las mujeres durmieron por un lado. —Sí, por mucho que Jean insistió con su plan de dormir todos abrazados para paliar el frío—. Nosotros por el otro.

—Sigo sin entender la gravedad de las heridas en Jean.

Mikasa, que recién había llegado, dio la vuelta. Tanto Eren como Rivaille la vieron irse de espaldas y cerrar con energía la puerta que recién había atravesado.

—Digamos que… —murmuró Jean— había pocas mantas.

—¿Y? —Rivaille alzó una ceja, suspiró y se frotó la sien, esperando que ese amasijo de gestos fuera suficiente para aclararle que pretendía oír toda la historia.

—Digamos que… no nos poníamos de acuerdo.

—Tú eras el único en desacuerdo —se quejó Armin en un murmullo.

A fin de cuentas los tres habían estado de acuerdo en dividir las cuatro mantas que tenían, pero Jean no dejaba de insistir en una noche de íntima comunión, lo que le llevó a Armin a recelar, con profundidad, el compartir espacio con él.

—Soldado…

—Y digamos —Jean apuró su relato ante la impaciencia de su superior— que iniciamos una guerra de "almohadas" para ver qué grupo se quedaba con las mantas —porque no tenía sentido dividirlas, igual iban a morirse de frío.

—Ganaron las chicas. —Armin cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Y por qué tú no estás herido entonces?

—Mikasa me defendió de los dos.

—En otras palabras —Rivaille torció una minúscula sonrisa—, _digamos que_ fue un Mikasa _versus_ el mundo.

—No te sientas mal —dijo Eren con falso consuelo—, nunca nadie ha podido ganarle a Mikasa.

—¡Tú no podrás, yo no quise que es diferente, porque de haber querido…! —Se puso de pie, para enfrentarlo y defender lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba—… es una chica, no puedo golpearla —excusó con poco peso.

—Anoche hizo mucho frío y la piedra estaba helada —se lamentó Armin.

—No hubo caso y las chicas no quisieron dormir con nosotros, ¡aunque tenían las cuatro mantas! —Jean señaló hacia la puerta por donde Sasha entraba. Al igual que Mikasa dio la vuelta, para irse por donde había llegado.

Rivaille negó con la cabeza, no quería conocer las razones de Braus para huir de él. Alguna travesura había hecho y suponía que, siendo ella, era algo _muy_ perverso.

—El calor _corporal_ es lo mejor en estos casos —dijo Eren con autosuficiencia—, hubieran dormido abrazados.

—Ey, que yo no soy como tú. No ando abrazando enanos. —Lo de la estatura iba por Armin, ya que en la época de cadetes, él y Eren solían ser la comidilla de la chusma cuando amanecían las noches de frío intenso en una misma litera, todo con el noble fin de paliar el frío. Sin embargo no fue de extrañar que Rivaille se lo tomara personal.

—¿Qué insinúa con eso, soldado? —cuestionó entre dientes y Jean dio un respingo hacia atrás, reparando tarde en lo dicho.

—No es que yo crea que haya algo malo en abrazar enanos, señor. O en abrazar titanes.

—La estás empeorando —le susurró Armin.

—Eren. —La voz de Mikasa salvó de una muerte larga y dolorosa a Kirschtein.

—Mikasa.

Silencio. La chica lo estudió por unos cuantos segundos, mientras los hombres esperaban expectantes por sus reveladoras palabras, pero no sucedió.

—¡¿Qué, mujer?! —exigió su hermano.

—¿Estás bien? —La mirada de ella se posó adusta por un breve segundo en el sargento. Rivaille se paró erguido, tan bajito como era, para inspirar respeto. La asociación de Mikasa de él con una suricata fue adrede con mala intención.

—Claro, ¿por qué he de estar mal?

—¿Sientes nauseas, mareos, malestares en general…?

—N-No.

—¿Diarrea?

—¡Mikasa!

—Eren —y lo miró fijo, taladrándole con los ojos—, sabes que te cuido —y de nuevo volvió a posar la mirada por un ínfimo segundo en Rivaille; este volvió a sacar pecho, inspirando con energía.

—Ya, chicos, relájense… —Armin decidió intervenir al ver clima tan tenso—, el Sargento y Eren han vuelto luego de una peligrosa misión.

—Fracasada —murmuró Jean con fastidio. Mikasa lo miró de una manera que al chico se le frunció todo; ya no había lugar en su rostro donde ella podía pegarle— ¡La misión! ¡Digo, la _misión fracasada_!

—Ah…

—Yo tengo la teoría de que todo fue premeditado por una mente superior y mística. —La voz de Sasha sonó desde la punta del cuarto advirtiéndoles de su presencia.

Se acercó a Jean y le susurró algo en el oído, ambos rieron bajo sin dejar de mirar a la "pareja" compuesta por un titán y un enano.

—Secretos en reunión es de mala educación —Rivaille los hubiera asesinado con tan solo una mirada de poder hacerlo—, ¿no les enseñaron nunca eso?

—Cuéntennos —fue el segundo intento de Armin para apaciguar al grupo—, ¿qué pasó ayer?

—A-Ayer no pasó nada, ¡nada de nada! —respondió Eren con desapercibido nerviosismo, mientras parpadeaba de esa manera que Mikasa reconocía como alteración.

—Eren…

—Sí, así se llama —dijo Rivaille, fastidiado con esa fijación de mencionarlo a cada rato.

—Voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero —continuó ella ajena a las murmuraciones de su superior.

—Mikasa. —Eren tembló, y Rivaille suspiró contando hasta el infinito para contenerse y no dejarlos desangrándose en el suelo.

—El sargento —continuó la chica—, ¿hizo abuso de su autoridad para contigo?

—N-No sé a qué te refieres con eso…

—¿Te obligó a hacer indecencias?

—¡No! —miró a Rivaille— ¡No, él jamás!

—Santo cielo —murmuró el sargento reparando en lo malo que era para mentir—, contigo no hace falta un detector de mentiras.

—No mientas, Eren, tienes las orejas rojas —asintió reiteradas veces—. Así es… te obligó.

—Yo no le obligué a nada —Rivaille se puso una mano en la cintura, desafiante—, además lo que su hermano haga con su culo no es de su incumbencia, señorita.

Una lucha titánica, similar a la guerra de los mil días se desató entre ambos, pero solo de miradas.

—Ya, ¿podríamos empezar a diagramar una estrategia para salir de este lugar antes que terminemos matándonos entre nosotros?

Las palabras de Armin hicieron volver en sí al sargento. Lo miró, frunció el ceño y decidió ejercer su papel de líder indiscutido. En pocos minutos, antes que amaneciera del todo, ya estaban afuera para montar los caballos que les quedaba.

_Detalle_ : faltaba uno.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme —comenzó a decir Rivaille señalando el poste en donde debería estar el equino— por qué demonios falta un caballo? No, mejor explíquenme cómo es que terminamos así. ¡No! Mejor aún, denme razones que justifiquen mi masoquista necesidad de seguir con ustedes. ¡Alguien, por favor, que me diga por qué demonios decidí unirme a la Legión! —Se frotó la frente en un intento fútil por mitigar la migraña—. Debí haber escuchado a mamá, pero no… _claro_ , yo quería ser un delincuente juvenil. Esto es karma.

Sasha se escondió detrás del grupo, Jean miró hacia un costado, Mikasa en cambio empujó a Eren por la espalda, como quien lanza un gladiador a los leones.

—Señor…

—Ahora no estoy para uno de tus brillantes planes, Armin. —Tomó aire, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz para hallar su centro—. Después de esto deberé hacer yoga, meditación o algo...

—A mí me relaja nadar —comentó Sasha con naturalidad; había sido un ligero murmullo temeroso.

—Bueno, Braus —Rivaille señaló la nada— por allí hay un río, no se prive, háganos el enorme favor de ir y ahogarse.

Mikasa le puso una mano en el hombro a su compañera y luego la abrazó.

—Déjalo, tiene complejo de Hobbit y por eso se la agarra con el mundo.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¡Ackerman, Braus! ¡Estoy aquí y las puedo oír!

—Estamos todos nerviosos. —Armin agitó los brazos con desesperación.

—Ya —Jean también decidió intervenir para calmarlos—, Sam Gamyi es un buen Hobbit, hace que uno se sienta orgulloso de ellos, ¿verdad? —miró al grupo, buscando la sentida aprobación de todos.

—¡No la empeores! —Le gritó Eren percibiendo que Rivaille, en un actitud demasiado madura y esperada de su parte, los ignoraba para concentrarse en la preparación del caballo.

La sonrisa que anticipó sus palabras los heló.

—Estás son las órdenes: Braus y Arlelt van juntos, el caballo lo conducirá Armin. —Porque Sasha era mejor luchadora que él, en cambio Armin era mejor cabalgando, su inteligencia conducía al caballo por los caminos más acertados. Miró a los demás—Ackerman y Kirschtein van juntos. —El chico no pudo reprimir el salto de felicidad, pero escondió la sonrisa ante la mirada seria e intimidante de la muchacha.

—¿Conduzco yo? —Preguntó con timidez.

—Por supuesto, no pienso tenerte detrás. No le confío mi espalda a nadie, mucho menos el culo.

—No, Mikasa —contradijo Rivaille con insondable felicidad por fastidiarla, aunque en su rostro no hubiera mueca alguna que develase su algarabía—, eres más baja que él y no tendrás una correcta visión del campo.

—Claro —murmuró la chica entre dientes, dándole la espalda para tomar un caballo—, la gente _pequeña_ como usted debe ir adelante.

—Mikasa es mejor guerrera, Jean es un buen jinete.

—Y tenía que hablar el señor sabelotodo —dijo Rivaille amedrentando a Armin—, no sé qué haríamos sin su brillantez, Arlelt… el día sería noche.

—Perdón, pero solo pienso en el bien de todos.

Rivaille suspiró dándose por vencido; Armin tenía razón, debía tomar la decisión correcta para la seguridad de su gente.

—Está bien, lo entendí. Tú ganas —hizo un gesto con el brazo—, Jean conduce, Mikasa libre para pelear.

—¿Y yo?

—Eren, vas conmigo —no hacía falta decirlo—, sube.

—Sí, señor —se colocó detrás de él recibiendo una mirada demasiado dura.

—No tan cerca, soldado, que no vamos a un paseo de campo.

—Lo siento…

—¿Podría dejar mi cuerpo un poco más libre? —Chistó moviendo los hombros como si quisiera librarse de un peso figurado.

—¿A-Así está bien, señor?

—Siempre y cuando dejes las manos quietas de una bendita vez —se estiró para adelante—, y no me respires en la cabeza.

—¿Prefiere que maneje yo? Usted es mejor soldado.

—No —negó con firmeza—, en primer lugar porque sigo sin equipo, ¿recuerdas? Y en segundo lugar, porque si la situación se pone muy fea —miró hacia el claro, suponiendo lo dura que sería esa travesía—, te autorizo a que te descontroles. Creo que esa es la única forma en la que podremos llegar vivos.

—Bien, no se preocupe —miró al frente con valentía y determinación—; mataré titanes.

—Sí, sí… matarás titanes.

—Muchos, señor.

—Una parva absurda —ironizó complaciente.

—Sí, no dejaré uno en pie.

—Ya cállate, Eren, que el viaje es largo, me duele el culo y no estoy de humor.

—Sí, señor.

—Silencio, soldado.

—Lo siento, señor.

—No más palabras.

—Ajá.

—¿Qué dije?

—Eso no fue una palabra. Un "ajá" es…

—No me obligues a golpearte.

El sol comenzaba a brillar con una debilidad etérea por detrás de las copas de los arboles más grandes. La neblina seguía siendo espesa para cuando el primer titán de tres metros apareció, aletargado, cortándoles el paso. Lo acompañaba otro, un poco más grande, que se quedó echado boca abajo en el suelo, observándolos con pereza.

Mikasa se encargó de ambos, pero cuando los rayos golpeaban la tierra con fuerza, los más grandes comenzaron a aparecer y con ellos los problemas. Era un grupo minúsculo para enfrentar a un número elevado de titanes, pero pese a ser novatos, tenían experiencia, determinación y valor de sobra para… salir corriendo.

No estaban muy lejos del refugio, sabían que en cuanto el bosque terminara, podrían ver el enorme castillo, pero un titán demasiado grande les hizo replantearse con seriedad las escasas probabilidades de llegar vivos.

Nada que no hubieran experimentado miles de veces.

—¡Eren! —Rivaille no alcanzó a terminar la orden que el chico ya había saltado del caballo. De inmediato sintió un calor que lo abrasaba, era el vapor de titán.

—¡Señor, ¿será buena idea?! —Jean no quiso sonar desconfiado, sabía cuánto le molestaba a Rivaille que dudaran de sus decisiones tomadas. El asunto es que él ni siquiera había dado esa orden, aunque la pensó.

—Es la única alternativa —contestó y luego miró a Mikasa—, encárguense de los más pequeños.

El sargento tenía un serio problema si consideraba a esas bestias de tres y cinco metros como "pequeños".

—¡Eren, ¿qué haces?! —Al grito de Mikasa le acompañó el desconcierto. Eren, tan alto como era en su versión gigante, se acuclilló frente a Rivaille congelándolo en el sitio.

—¡¿Qué hace, soldado?! —Nervioso, el sargento señaló al titán de once metros que los miraba con flojera y, con aun más somnolencia, parecía estar debatiéndose sobre atacarlos o seguir contemplándolos.

En respuesta, Eren estiró una de sus enormes manazas para tomar una de las delicadas flores del campo. Al menos esa había sido la intención porque arrancó la planta de cuajo.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —Armin parpadeó, estupefacto, mientras veía como su amigo contemplaba el arbusto arrancado para quitar con delicadeza una de las flores, como quien le arrebata, con crueldad, el ala a un insecto.

Estiró el brazo para ofrecerle con el dedo gordo e índice la maltrecha flor, pero esta se deshizo ante la mirada alelada de Rivaille. Eso no pareció caerle bien al titán de Eren, porque enseguida empezó a gemir como de dolor o enojo.

—¡Contrólate, Eren! —Le gritó Mikasa.

—Parece que quería darle una flor, señor —Jean trató de reprimir una carcajada, sin éxito—, lo que significa que…

—No significa nada, Eren en su versión titán es errático.

—Yo creo, señor —Sasha le contradijo—, que trata de decirle algo… luce muy triste y enojado por no poder darle esa flor.

—No deliren con suposiciones que están fuera de lugar. —Fue en vano excusar el loco proceder de Eren, porque la mano de Jean señalándolo con una risilla sardónica le llevó a reparar el mensaje implícito detrás de las actitudes del titán.

—¡Oh, mire —Sasha sonrió con emoción—, está tallando su nombre en un árbol!

En efecto, Eren había arrancado una rama para sentarse en el suelo y poder escribir en el tronco de uno de esos enormes árboles: "Rivaille". El susodicho sentía que toda la sangre le subía a la cabeza. Si el mocoso no se controlaba iban a acabar todos muertos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rivaille tiene tanta mala suerte (de tenerme como su fangirl) que el caballo muerto y los bolsos irrecuperables son los que tenían sus enseres de aseo personal XD.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Lo de "Guerra de los mil días" viene de Saint Seiya.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Por cierto, les dejo otros videos:**
> 
>  
> 
> [進撃のMMD]兵長でS&M [Rivaille otra vez gay y sexy]
> 
> [進撃のMMD]リヴァイ兵長でねこみみスイッチ [Rivaille de gato]
> 
> [+18][YAOI] Kamiya Hiroshi (Levi/Rivaille) x Kaji Yuki (Eren Jaeger) [Un nuevo audio, bastante pornoso, así que no sé cuánto va a durar en You Tube, ¡aprovechen!]
> 
>  
> 
> **PD. Sí, ya sé que es muy cruel de mi parte titular el capítulo con una estrofa de una canción tan dura; pero me pudo más la comparación con la situación del fic XD Humor negro -y del malo- a la orden del día.**
> 
>  


	5. Dormir hace crecer a los niños

Rivaille cabalgó siguiéndolo de cerca. No podía despegarse del chico si pretendía sobrevivir sin el equipo en buen estado. Los demás abandonaron sus caballos para unirse a una indiscriminada matanza de titanes.

—¡Escúchame grandísimo idiota! —Vio que el titán de Eren lo miraba— ¡Sí, a ti te estoy hablando "montón de carne", si no apelas a tus instintos bestiales estaremos todos muertos!

Algo le dijo que había sido un error intentar insultarlo, porque Eren se puso de pie, gruñendo de una manera escalofriante. Al menos ya no lucía tan depresivo y, en cambio, sí enojado.

—¡Yo que usted no lo provocaría! —Se burló Mikasa al ver como Eren estiraba un puño hacia la diminuta figura del sargento.

Rivaille vio su vida pasar en esos segundos y no podía, en esas circunstancias, dejar a Eren sin brazos o piernas porque estaba desarmado.

—¡Te haces el malo solo porque mides unos metros más y yo no tengo equipo, porque de tenerlo-¡ —quedó a medio decir, un titán de cuatro metros caía a sus espaldas, levantando polvo y trozos de césped.

Luego vio la enorme mano del titán yendo con prisa hacia él, todos contuvieron la respiración, creyendo que ese sería el fin de Rivaille.

—¡Descanse en paz, sargento! —Fue lo que gritó Jean sin remordimientos, pero no pasó nada de lo supuesto. Eren lo había agarrado con delicadeza, para después colocarlo sobre su hombro.

¿Sería, quizás, que Eren, incluso siendo titán, recordaba que Rivaille estaba en clara desventaja y por eso lo protegía? No lo sabía, pero el sargento se aferró a los cabellos del coloso cuando este derribó al titán de once metros con una certera trompada que barrió, de paso, con varios arbustos.

—Buen chico, has aprendido a controlarte —dijo Rivaille creyendo que no lo escuchaba, pero los acojonantes ojos del titán se posaron sobre él. Ver a Eren mirando así de costado, helaba a cualquiera, pero Rivaille era Rivaille— ¿Qué significa esa mirada, novato? Puedo cortarle las piernas y los brazos aun sin equipo.

El titán pareció entender esa expresión, porque gimió como de miedo empezando a caminar hacia donde le indicaba el dedo del sargento. Mikasa se hizo cargo del caballo de ambos y así lograron llegar hasta el refugio.

**(…)**

Eren despertó sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido y hecho trizas, solo por eso sabía que se había convertido en titán, pero no lograba recordar muy bien el punto de inflexión. Pequeños flashes armaron en su cabeza una historia coherente de todo lo que había ocurrido. Pudo dar por hecho que lograron llegar al refugio porque estaba acostado sobre una manta y podía ver el techo de vigas.

—Oh, Dios, dame fuerzas… —escuchó decir— y también dame jabón.

—¿S-Sargento? —Reconocía la voz de Rivaille, además de sus lamentaciones.

—No, mejor no me des fuerza, porque los mataré a todos, tan solo dame paciencia. Ahora en lo posible… —Eren giró la cabeza para buscarlo, le aliviaba comprender que eso significaba que estaba vivo.

Lo vio revisar un enorme baúl, pero antes de que pudiera llamarlo, Rivaille se había puesto de pie para ir hasta lo que, suponía, era un baño o la cocina.

—Eren, ¿te encuentras bien? —La voz de Mikasa llegó lejana. Se sentó, comprobando que allí, en ese reducido espacio, estaban todos.

—¡Jabón! —El grito jubiloso del sargento interrumpió la conversación. Enseguida el tono varió a uno de profundo descontento— ¡Hay jabón! ¡Pero está _usado_ , es un jabón _usado_ , no puedo _usar_ un jabón que ya está _usado_!

—¿Qué problema tiene el enano con las cosas usadas? —murmuró Jean sentado a la mesa, a escasos metros de donde su compañero descansaba.

—Me siento bien —contestó Eren, mirando a Armin arrodillado a su lado con una expresión de desconsuelo y preocupación.

—Tranquilízate Rivaille, has pasado por situaciones peores. —El sargento, desde el baño, era ajeno al hecho de que el grupo podía oír sus introspecciones a la perfección—. ¡Recuerda aquella vez que tuviste que andar tres días con el mismo pantalón por tomar un atajo, que al final resultó ser un atajo de lodo, mugre y putrefacción! ¡Hay cosas peores en el mundo! ¡Hay titanes en el mundo! Además de microbios…

—Quizás enloqueció. —Fue el murmullo temeroso de Sasha quien no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta del baño como si temiera que un titán de cincuenta metros apareciera por ella.

Eren se puso de pie con dificultad para caminar hacia allí y comprobar si el estado catatónico de Rivaille era suficiente para especular con certeza que esa noche serían asesinados por él.

—¡Hay desodorante en barra pero también está usado! —Arrodillado en el suelo, había llevado las manos a la cabeza— ¡¿Por qué, dios creador de Murallas, me haces esto?! ¡Y me dejas todos estos tesoros tentadores que no puedo usar, solo contemplar como si fuera alguna Venus de Milo o qué sé yo qué mierda!

—¿S-Señor, está bien?

Rivaille miró por sobre su hombro. Al comprobar que tenía público dejó el lastimoso show que estaba dando y se puso de pie. Carraspeó mientras se sacudía la ropa y trató de adoptar una postura más digna de su persona.

—Veo que ya estás recuperado.

—Así es… no recuerdo mucho lo que —intentó decir Eren— pasó, pero —quedó a medio decir, los otros cuatro habían soltado carcajadas reprimidas, como si intentaran no mostrarse tan divertidos.

No ponían mucho empeño en evitarlo a decir verdad.

—Sobrevivimos —Fue lo único que aclaró Rivaille. Con una sola mirada letal logró hacer que el grupo callara y se enseriara.

—¿De veras no recuerdas? —Pero Jean no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad para molestarlo.

—Soldado —Rivaille fue firme silenciando a Jean—, esta vez le toca el baño a usted.

Eren alzó las cejas, desafiante. Al fin no tendría que limpiar letrinas.

—¡ _Je_! —murmuró Jean con fastidio ante la mueca sobradora de su compañero—, las ventajas de ser-

—Cuidado con lo que va a insinuar, soldado —Rivaille lo señaló con furia— todavía estoy aquí y tengo violencia de sobra que no dudaré en usarla.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se atajó Jean con temor, mientras Eren sonreía victorioso—Solo iba a decir: las ventajas de ser titán —señaló al susodicho.

—No me apuntes con tu dedo.

—Como recién acaba de volver de su transformación no puede hacer brillar su magnífico _don_ de limpiador de letrinas —lo miró con falsa condescendencia—; no te preocupes Eren, no creo poder hacerlo tan bien como tú, pero lo intentaré.

Rivaille pasó en medio de ambos sin impedir del todo el contacto visual por su metro sesenta de autoridad, pero Jean interpretó esa interrupción a la perfección: debía comenzar a trabajar. No obstante, antes de que Eren se fuera detrás del sargento, lo dijo… lo dijo o iba a _morir_ si no molestaba a Eren de alguna manera. Su vida no tendría sentido.

—Puta. —Eren frenó y Jean aferró la escoba con fuerza— ¡Oh sí!, te encanta hacerle el servicio al sargento —murmuró cuidando que su superior no lo oyera. No todos eran masoquistas como Eren y no a todos les gustaba tenerlo encima... en el doble sentido.

Iba a soltar el palo en cuanto el chico se le fuera al humo, pero contrario a lo pensado, el insultado giró para gritar.

—¡Rivaille, me acaba de llamar puta —Ahora se enteraría ese intento de galán—, tu puta!

—¡Oh, por Dios, Eren, ten un poco de dignidad y no me lo digas, pégale nada más!

Mikasa tuvo que interceder dejándolos inconscientes a ambos (a Eren sin querer), mientras Rivaille revisaba el refugio en compañía de Armin. La tropa ya había pasado por allí y no había sido abastecido desde entonces, así que la mayoría de la comida no estaba en condiciones –no estaba, de hecho-, quedaba poco aceite para las lámparas y escaso gas para los equipos. No podrían estar demasiado tiempo allí esperando al grupo de rescate.

Por esos detalles, cuando se sentó a la mesa a comer algo para recuperar energías, a Rivaille le sorprendió hallar un plato tan suculento y variado.

—¿No era que no teníamos carne —tomó una cuchara y revolvió el caldo—, de dónde la sacaron?

—Jean nos la dio. —Fue la tímida y titubeante respuesta de Braus.

—¿Dónde está Jean? —cuestionó Eren con el ojo morado, buscando con la mirada tuerta a su compañero.

Rivaille clavó los ojos en Sasha de una manera tan inclemente que la chica se quebró.

—No tuve que haberlo hecho —lloriqueó— ¡Jean!

—Ofrezcamos una oración en la ausencia de Jean. —Mikasa escondió la vista entre las manos entrelazadas; quizás como una forma vana de distraer la atención que Rivaille había puesto en ella.

—¡Mikasa me obligó, ella me convenció! —Se defendió Sasha, señalándola sin remordimientos.

—Oh, por el recuerdo de mi madre… ¡No comeré humanos como si fuera un titán! —Eren escupió el trozo de carne que se había metido en la boca. Miró al frente reflexionando sobre su naturaleza— ¡Esperen! Soy un titán... —y se acurrucó en la silla, deprimido.

—Ey, chicos, ¿ya empezaron sin mí? —Jean apareció bajo el dintel de la puerta, sano y salvo.

En ese momento el desconcierto de Rivaille fue enorme, hasta casi prefería quedarse con la espeluznante idea de que estaban alimentándose de Jean.

—Vuelvo a preguntar —dijo Rivaille con tanta severidad que Sasha soltó un gemido, como el del cerdo a punto de ser sacrificado en el matadero— ¿De dónde salió esta carne?

—Señor —Jean levantó una mano, como pidiendo permiso para hablar—, creo que es oportuno decirle que… hay un caballo menos.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —Rivaille entrelazó los dedos, instándolo con la mirada a revelar cada pormenor relacionado con el caballo faltante.

En pocos minutos supo así que el grupo había tomado la arbitraria decisión de sacrificar un equino en pos de la alimentación. El responsable directo no era otro más que Jean; se había dejado manipular por las mujeres, especialmente por Mikasa. Braus lo había ayudado a realizar parte del trabajo más sucio.

—¿Ve ese titán, soldado? —Rivaille señaló por la ventana—, va y le da siete vueltas alrededor.

—Pero señor —gimió Jean, sabiendo que no podía contradecir una orden tan directa—, es uno de doce metros.

—¡No me importa! —Todavía alucinaba con la idea de que contaban con un caballo menos para llegar a la seguridad de la muralla.

—Pero… —quiso persuadirlo— es de clase excéntrica, señor.

—No me importa, vaya soldado. —Volvió a agitar el brazo—. Si sobrevive podrá considerarse digno para tomar decisiones tan arbitrarias sin consultarme.

—Piedad —suplicó, de tal manera que los demás se conmovieron. Sabían que Rivaille era amable, detrás de capas y capas de cebolla, así que entre todos empezaron a justificar la decisión inoportuna de Jean.

Y con tal de que se callaran y dejaran de tironear de su camisa –todos tenían los dedos llenos de grasa-, Rivaille aceptó que quizás hacerle dar vueltas alrededor del titán como castigo era demasiado severo de su parte, y lo mandó a limpiar las zonas más sucias del castillo. Que ya de por sí era bastante castigo.

—Mujeres —les llamó la atención consiguiendo, incluso y sin razones lógicas, la de Eren. Cerró los ojos y suspiró—… Alguna de ustedes debe tener cremas o algo por el estilo.

—Yo tengo, pero no aquí.

—Yo no uso cremas, señor —respondió Mikasa interrumpiendo a su amiga—, no las necesito. Por otro lado encuentro sumamente sexista y discriminador de su parte ese comentario. Como si ustedes por ser hombres llevaran a todas partes un par de bolas bien puestas, cuando no es así—terció con energía—. No, nosotras no siempre usamos cremas.

—Tengo una de manos, si quiere. —Eren estiró con cierta timidez el brazo ofreciéndosela. La mirada de Rivaille, mortuoria, le llevó a excusarse—. Es que… como siempre me hace limpiar, a veces se me ponen ásperas con algunos productos químicos y se me agrietan, después me duelen y…

—Gracias —musitó Rivaille entre dientes y arrebatándosela de malos modos. La última persona de la que hubiera esperado recibir ese producto—, ¿por qué demonios no me dijiste antes que tenías crema?

—Bueno, usted no me lo preguntó —se encogió de hombros, de golpe pareció recapacitar en la implícita recriminación. Demasiado tarde. Pudo ver la sonrisa macabra escondida detrás de toda la seriedad que profesaba el rostro de Rivaille.

—Soldado, creo que es hora de descansar.

—Yo no tengo sueño, señor. —La voz de Eren fue un ligero hilillo, Mikasa pudo ver esa expresión de sufrimiento.

—Oh, sí… —fue suave al sugerirlo y sospechosamente amable— Eren necesita descansar, después de convertirse en titán no le quedan fuerzas ni para estar de pie.

—Ni tampoco para evitar una violación.

—¿Qué pretende sugerir con eso, señorita Ackerman? —Rivaille la miró con dureza.

—Mejor volvamos a la mesa y comamos para recuperar energía —propuso Armin, nervioso.

—Ya oyeron a mami —ironizó Rivaille—, comamos para crecer fuertes y sanos.

—A usted le vendría bien comer unos cuantos tazones, entonces… así crece para arriba.

—Ackerman… no juegue con mi bondad.

Después de ese refrigerio debería planear bien la estrategia para llegar a la muralla. Suponía que en el refugio debía haber otro equipo con el que pudiera suplantar el que llevaba roto. Sin embargo Armin tuvo el mal tino de contarle que entre él y Jean lo habían arreglado… antes de salir.

—¿Pasé todo el día creyendo que no tenía equipo?

—A mí me pareció raro que no lo usara —dijo Jean asintiendo con la cabeza—, creí que Armin se lo había dicho.

—Y yo creí que tú se lo habías dicho.

—Por el Creador de las Murallas —Rivaille se masajeó la sien—, tienen dos segundos para ir a limpiar antes de que pierda el control y pinte las paredes con la sangre de los dos.

En menos de un suspiro Jean seguía limpiando el excusado mientras Armin ayudaba a Sasha con los amplios ventanales. Mikasa prefería hacer de cuenta que limpiaba otro cuarto, para no tener que hacerlo.

Eren lo miraba con una delicada sonrisa en los labios. En los labios, porque no es que uno pueda sonreír con el culo.

—Deberías darles las gracias.

—¿Qué, por ser idiotas? —Señaló hacia atrás— ¿Tú no deberías estar acostado? Oh, y no creas que te saliste con la tuya.

—¿Por qué debería pensar eso? Sé que tarde o temprano me la vas a cobrar.

—"Deberías darles las gracias" —reiteró con burla—, no te mando a limpiar ni al infierno solo por tu condición.

—Es tan amable, señor. —Eren sabía cuánto le molestaba a Rivaille que resaltaran sus buenas acciones. Como si de alguna forma estúpida le avergonzase ser bueno. Rivaille lo era, pese a su dura manera de ser. Solo que no podía mostrar blandura o corría el riesgo de que sus hombres creyeran que era débil y por ende fácil de manipular, nada tan alejado de la realidad.

—A la cama, soldado —amenazó. Eren dio un respingo y, atemorizado, trató de alejarse de él. Mikasa apareció justo a tiempo, dedicándole una férrea mirada al sargento.

—Lo estaré observando, señor.

No podría poner en marcha su plan de abusar de Eren con el cancerbero oficial del chico merodeando por allí.

—Espero, Ackerman —dijo Rivaille— que esté usando sus garras para limpiar, porque si dios existe y es bueno, estará entretenida unas cuantas horas lejos de mi cuello.

—No me dé motivos, señor.

—No se insubordine, Ackerman, aunque usted sea el mejor soldado-

— _Cumplido_ —vociferó Eren mirando una mosca imaginaria.

—Eso no le da pie —continuó Rivaille, pero esa sí no podía dejársela pasar o el chico creería que de nuevo se había salido con la suya—, no es un cumplido, es la realidad. Decía que eso no le da pie para tentar su suerte y poner en juego su vida. No soy un hombre paciente, ahora, hágame el favor y vaya a limpiar la cocina mientras yo _acuesto_ a su hermano.

Tomó a Eren de un brazo para arrastrarlo, el chico trató de aferrarse del marco de una puerta y con un susurro de miedo llamó a su hermana. La chica suspiró y dio la vuelta, sabiendo que su lugar era el de acatar órdenes, pero claro, si quería hacer un trabajo eficiente necesitaba consultarle al experto en limpieza sobre su desempeño.

Al tercer llamado de Mikasa preguntando si usaba agua con limón o vinagre para limpiar el sarro de las canillas, Rivaille supo que no sería nada fácil "acostar" a Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rivaille viaja en Ent (?). Ya para el próximo capítulo empiezan a aparecer otros personajes (además del cast estelar aquí presente).**
> 
>  
> 
>  **¿Videíto? No, hoy no traje de Rivaille gay, pero sí uno que tampoco tiene desperdicio. Busquen en You Tube:** Shingeki no Kyojin OP - Guren no Yumiya - Kaji Yuki, Ishikawa Yui, Shimono Hiro Version **y rían conmigo. Los seiyuus tienen tan buena onda que es imposible no amarlos.**
> 
>  **Si les gusta Gintama y vieron hasta el capítulo 115 por lo menos, busquen este:** 進撃の巨人×銀魂 無人島パロ
> 
>  **Por último, TIENEN QUE VER ESTE VIDEO XD:** We're My OTP - Official Music Video | Troye Sivan
> 
>  
> 
> **Tal como vaticiné, el video del audio de los seiyuu's voló de You Tube :(, pero si revisan la cuenta de ella, seguro que llegarán al blog original (o bien se lo pueden pedir por MP, no creo que diga que no). Me imaginé que iba a suceder porque había un art con una felación, y YT te deja subir culos y tangas, pero no penes (?).**
> 
>  
> 
> **Aw ._. hablé mucho. Soy de hablar mucho en las notas *se coloca en posición fetal y llora*.**
> 
>  


	6. Dios es mujer

Le cortó el paso amilanándola con la mirada y la postura, pero Christa sabía que no tenía sentido temerle, no obstante comprendía que Ymir no iba a permitirle realizar ninguna locura. Maldición, no contaba con que la conocía demasiado bien, ¿o sí?

—Irás, ¿no?

—Solo… —hubiera señalado la nada de no cargar con los bolsos—solo iré a dejar algunas cosas, por si…

—Cielo santo —cerró los ojos, suspirando con exageración. Le quitó los bolsos con brusquedad.

—Ymir, tengo que ir —intentó quejarse.

—No, no tienes que ir —se los colocó al hombro—, vas a ir porque tu sentido absurdo de mártir te obliga.

—Gracias —murmuró al darse cuenta que solo buscaba ayudarla a su tosca manera. La vio dar la vuelta y caminar con los bolsos a cuestas.

—Pero ninguna ayuda es gratis.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

—Estas me las pagarás, en verdad, porque si encima nos descubren, seremos consideradas desertoras —giró para hablarle mientras caminaba de espaldas, con suma molestia por ser la misma idiota de siempre que no podía evitar ir detrás de Christa para asegurarse que, cualquiera de sus locuras, saliera bien.

—Eso no pasará, Connie y los demás nos están cubriendo…

—¡Gran seguridad me da que ese imbécil y los demás imbéciles, en cantidad de proporciones iguales, nos estén cuidando el culo!

—Ymir, no grites…

—Mientras nosotras vamos a nuestra especial y divertida aventura de cruzar el campo abierto lleno de titanes en pos de llevar, ¿qué? —miró el bolso como si así encontrara una respuesta— carne y jabón, ¿cierto?

Christa sonrió con algo de nerviosismo. Sí, era muy difícil reprimir esa necesidad de ser útil. Los chicos podían estar en problemas, necesitando ayuda. Aunque les habían dado la orden de no ir tras ellos, llevar un poco de víveres y elementos de primera necesidad al refugio no era una empresa tan arriesgada. Además, aunque no lo hiciera verbal, Christa sabía que Ymir la seguiría, así que con ella no tenía por qué sentir miedo. A caballo, llegar al refugio eran cuatro horas. A titán era solo una; pero no usaría el poder de ella antes de asegurarse que había logrado su cometido.

**(…)**

Mientras tanto Connie estaba en la sala principal esperando no tener que intervenir para evitar verse involucrado. Pensó en la mejor excusa que podía dar, pero nada lo convencía. Su superior había entrado buscando con la mirada a los que faltaban y no tardó en preguntarlo.

—¡¿Dónde están Ymir y Christa?!

—¡Señor! —Connie se puso de pie emulando el saludo habitual y escondiendo tras la energía de sus palabras todo el nerviosismo— ¡Están en el baño de mujeres teniendo sexo lésbico, señor!

—Oh, entiendo. —El hombre cambió su dura expresión por una de profundo entendimiento y Connie suspiró aliviado.

Esas dos le debían una grande…

Una paliza grande.

**(…)**

Era lógico suponer que si alguien estaba en el refugio lograría verlas antes de llegar. Sobre todo si por el olor a titán de Ymir -incluso sin estar transformada- atraían a un centenar de titanes que les seguían el paso. Rivaille salió a ver qué demonios ocurría afuera. Sasha, a un lado de él, lo murmuró.

—¿Diosa? —Sus ojos se abrieron grandes— ¡Sí!

Rivaille negó con la cabeza sin dejar de clavarle la mirada y preguntarse en qué clase de universo paralelo vivía el cerebro de esa chica para ser tan brillante y exótica a la vez. Ya una vez en la seguridad del castillo, Christa hizo la repartija y cuando a Rivaille le tocó recibir el pan de jabón la miró con la misma expresión que Sasha había tenido escasos minutos atrás.

—¿Diosa? —dijo Rivaille y tomó el pan entre las manos para irse hasta el baño.

—Imaginé que era lo que el sargento podía llegar a querer —Christa estaba feliz de haber atinado—, ten Sasha, te traje patata, pero ya está fría.

—Chicos, ahora hay demasiados titanes y parecen saber que estamos aquí —Armin trató de trabar las puertas, como si eso sirviera de algo.

—Bueno, pero el sargento ahora está ocupado y ni un titán de quince metros interrumpirá su baño —Mikasa se encogió de hombros—, esperemos a que dé la orden de marcharnos.

—¿Mientras? —Jean miró a sus compañeros.

—Tengo papel y lápiz —dijo Eren, con unas ojeras que daban miedo que ni las charlas de Hanji les dejaban—, también un tablero de ajedrez.

—Genial —murmuró Ymir con sorna— hagamos una _piyamada_.

—Podemos jugar a la botella —propuso Jean.

—Era ironía —aclaró Ymir— y no vamos a jugar a la botella. Si quieres besar a Mikasa o a Armin, hazlo sin patéticas excusas.

Cuando el sargento dio la orden de prepararse para llegar a la muralla, Ymir y Christa ya estaban de regreso. Las chicas vieron oportuno dejar los caballos con los que habían llegado, pues viajar a titán no era menos peligroso, pero sí más rápido.

Dado que Eren todavía seguía débil, Rivaille le aconsejó viajar con él. En caso de necesitarlo podía ingeniárselas para custodiarlo y luchar. El resto fue en los caballos con total libertad. Ahora sí sentían que regresar "a casa" no era un suicidio, sino una posibilidad.

Durante el viaje, Eren dormitó contra su espalda, apoyando la mejilla en su cabeza. Le fastidiaba sentir todo el peso del joven contra su cuerpo, pero entendía que Eren no podía evitarlo.

—Como me babees, te mato, ¿está claro?

—Lo siento, señor.

—Duerme.

—No puedo, ¿y si aparece un titán?

—Le sacas una foto.

Eren rió, apagado; tenía los brazos cayendo a cada lado y luchaba para no cerrar los ojos de cansancio.

—El sargento tiene sentido del humor —suspiró amodorrado—, eso me gusta.

—Cállate, ¿quieres?

—Me gusta el sargento —lo abrazó por la cintura, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Escuchó la queja de Rivaille y no pudo evitar sonreír—… me gusta tanto que me siento muy… decepcionado.

—¿Eh? —No quiso mostrarse interesado, pero le fue imposible— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Yo quería hoy, ¿sabe?

—¿Qué querías?

—Ser su puta, como dice Jean.

—No parecías querer —alzó las cejas—, o bien eres un pervertido incestuoso que pretende sumar a su hermana a juegos sexuales, porque no dejabas de llamarla a cada rato.

—Tengo miedo —confesó—, y Mikasa no es mi hermana.

—¿A qué te duela? ¿A eso tienes miedo? —se reprendió mentalmente por seguirle la corriente.

—A todo lo que me dijo ayer a la noche. —Olfateó el pelo de Rivaille, siempre olía bien—. Prométame que no va a morir nunca.

—Eren, prometer algo así es estúpido —dijo con furia y estupefacción.

—Lo sé, pero solo… hágalo, señor.

—Ok —refunfuñó condescendiente—, Eren, te prometo que no voy a morir.

—Nunca.

—Nunca —aclaró—, ahora es tu turno.

—Sí.

—Prométeme que dejarás de ser tan niña —contuvo una risilla malvada—. Dilo: "prometo no ser tan pendeja y cambiar mis bragas cada día".

—Qué malo es —percibió que el cuerpo de Rivaille se agitaba—, señor, ¿está riendo?

—No, solo estaba tosiendo —contradijo aun jocoso.

—No mienta —le picó la mejilla con un dedo—, se estaba riendo, como de mi cara cuando usted estaba arriba comportándose como una zorra.

—Vuelve a tratarme con tanta confianza, soldado y juro que le arrancaré cada extremidad… y eso cuenta lo que tiene entre las piernas en lugar de vagina.

—Entendido.

—Espero que no sea de esos que creen que por un revolcón ya tienen derecho a llamar a su pareja con apodos cursi. —Trató de mirarlo por sobre su hombro, hubiera tenido más éxito si levantaba la cabeza—. Si llego a escuchar un "corazón, amor, dulzura, terroncito de azúcar" y derivados… le juro, soldado, no le va a quedar una gota de sangre en el cuerpo.

—Malo —murmuró antes de guardar un sepulcral silencio, silencio que empezó a poner incómodo a Rivaille, porque de mal en peor no parecía haber un solo titán a la redonda que los abstrajera de esa incómoda situación. Hasta casi prefería estar a merced de uno de esos monstruos. _Oh_ , lo estaba, justamente tenía uno atrás, en la espalda y babeándole la cabeza.

—Ey, soldado —chasqueó los dedos, Eren parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos—, dígale a su cerebro que regrese del país de los retrasados mentales si no quiere convertirse en compota para titán.

Nada, no logró el menor efecto. Carraspeó, tratando de ignorar esa molesta sensación.

—¿Te quedaste dormido o… te ofendiste? —Un ronquido fue la respuesta.

Sintió alivio.

Rivaille viajó todo el camino de regreso con el peso de Eren tras la espalda, no era de extrañar que acabara con una contractura. Sin embargo no lo despertó, sabía que después de una larga transformación al chico le costaba mantenerse en pie. En especial si hacía un gran gasto de energía. De hecho, que hubiera mantenido esa corta conversación en un estado por demás somnoliento había sido muy meritorio de su parte.

Cuando Eren despertó lo hizo de nuevo sobre una superficie mullida.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —murmuró con resignación al ver los barrotes del calabozo.

—Hasta que Hanji no te revise, sabes que por seguridad debes quedarte aquí. De todos modos la puerta estará abierta, así que podrás ir al baño y corretear por ahí.

Eren abrió los ojos de nuevo viendo a Rivaille sentado en una silla. Tenía los pies apoyado sobre la cama y el candil de una lámpara le alumbraba dándole un aspecto por demás lúgubre. Asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo varios hechos, uno de ellos y el más importante, que habían logrado llegar a salvo. El otro es que su sargento lucía acojonante y _follable_ por partes iguales.

—¿Hubo alguna baja? —Fue la sutil manera de saber si todos estaban vivos.

—Mi equipo de maniobras tridimensionales de nuevo —contestó, apoyando la nuca contra la pared, se lo veía agotado—, pero aparte de eso… no. Admito que es un poco difícil luchar contra titanes teniéndote dormido en la espalda.

—¿No me desperté?

Abrió los brazos extendiendo las palmas de las manos, la respuesta era evidente. Aunque los habían atacado, como era de esperarse, no había sido nada que entre Mikasa y él no pudieran controlar. Eren estiró una mano, llamándolo con el gesto.

—Está cansado, sargento.

—Sobre lo que te dije —murmuró acercándose a la cama—, de los apodos.

—Sí, ¿qué con eso? —Había olvidado esa conversación, o al menos no le había dado la importancia evidente que Rivaille sí parecía haberle dado.

—Bueno —explicó acostándose sobre él—, el de zorra no me molesta.

Eren rió bajito, sintiendo que tan solo con carcajear se le abrían heridas imaginarias en toda la carne; pero vio el gesto de Rivaille, arqueándose de dolor, y supo que no era el único que se sentía molido.

—¿Le duele la espalda?

—Tuve que soportar tu peso cuatro horas —dijo con la voz ronca de dolor.

—Lo siento mucho, señor —Eren se mostró en verdad responsable—, si quiere que se lo compense, puedo hacerle masajes.

—Oh, sí… me vas a compensar —asintió, acercando su cara al rostro del chico para besarlo. Eren perdió el control de nuevo, abrazándolo con fuerza de la cintura, la espalda de Rivaille tronó mientras soltaba un rugido de dolor.

—Lo siento —repitió, para luego reparar en la cercanía que había impuesto Rivaille con su despotismo, pues ahora le lamía el cuello, mordisqueándolo—. Señor… ¿vamos a hacerlo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sexo.

—Pues, pensaba en jugar al tutti-frutti, pero si la zorra que llevas dentro está ardiendo, puedo encargarme de ella. —Quitó la sábana para descubrir el cuerpo desnudo del soldado.

—¡Tutti-frutti, tutti-frutti! —gritó Eren tratando de taparse de nuevo con la sábana.

—¿No quieres? —Frenó, antes de iniciar un recorrido con la lengua que desembocara en la punta de ese pene que comenzaba a erguirse para él, solo para él.

—Pues… ¿le importa?

—En lo más mínimo, voy a hacerlo igual, pero saberlo me va a servir para hacerme una idea de cuánta fuerza bruta deberé usar contigo ahora.

—Es malo, en verdad.

—Oh sí… seré sin dudas lo peor que te pasó en la vida —afirmó escalando para mirarlo fijamente, sin embargo, contra todo lo pronosticado, Eren le sonrió con afecto, para después reparar en su propia desnudez con sumo decoro—. No te avergüences, yo te bañé mientras estabas inconsciente, así que… tengo grabado cada tramo de tu cuerpo.

—Santo Dios —se avergonzó para después descubrir que le mentía—, no es cierto, usted no me bañaría.

—No, lo hizo Mikasa, pero pensé que quizás te iba a dar menos vergüenza si te decía que había sido yo.

—¡¿Mikasa me vio desnudo?!

—Armin la ayudó… y Jean hizo algunos comentarios que me hicieron dudar con seriedad de su orientación sexual.

—¡Oh, no!

—¿Y a qué no adivinas quién dio la orden? —dijo con solapada felicidad— Pero tuve que irme al verte desnudo. Recordé la otra noche y se me empezó a poner dura la verga, estos pantalones no disimulan nada.

Eren tragó saliva, intimidado por la manera de decir aquella frase y en especial por la palabra empleada. No era común oírle a Rivaille decir esa palabrita, y descubría con excesivo placer que le agradaba que fuera guarro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabo de ver el nuevo episodio del animé y me acordé de este capítulo. Me puse las pilas para editarlo y subirlo. No, en este no mueren caballos (?) cualquiera no lo creería si digo que soy una vegetariana ex activista ecológica XD, pero es la verdad. En fin, lamento mucho anunciar (oh, qué formal sonó) que la Universidad me está follando duro y que el próximo será el último capítulo por causa de fuerza mayor. Me relaja escribir esto, me divierte, pero no quiero dejarlo inconcluso o no darles un final por culpa de la vida real (cochina vida real, nadie te quiere), así que por ese este capítulo es cortito y el próximo es el último (pienso traerlo rápido).
> 
> No =( hoy no hay video. No sé cómo compartir los que están en NicoNico, pero les recomiendo hacerse una cuenta y mirar Atack on Rivaille XD En You Tube hay uno que se llama igual, pero no es ese.
> 
> PD. Por cierto (me acordé recién), ¿vieron los OVA's de ellos en versión Chibi? Búsquenlo, está online y subtitulado.


	7. Hay un mundo mejor, pero es carísimo

La mirada del sargento era intensa y auguraba mucho sufrimiento, de ese que era anal. Era una idea que empezaba a gustarle, siempre y cuando fuera Rivaille quien se lo provocara y de esa manera en particular.

—¿La tenía tan dura como ahora, sargento? —preguntó, logrando que Rivaille sonriera de costado, apenas una minúscula mueca ladina.

Se estiró para desabrocharse la camisa mientras Eren contemplaba, embelesado, el parsimonioso proceder de su superior; lo tenía sentado sobre las piernas y no tenía a dónde correr.

Cuando terminó con la camisa, se bajó los pantalones. Casi por instinto Eren lo aferró por las nalgas, obligándole sin sutilezas a sentarse sobre su miembro erguido, pero Rivaille lo tomó de los hombros, distanciándose de él.

El mero roce de la piel había enloquecido al más joven quien, sin tapujos, buscó penetrarlo de nuevo. Rivaille le sonrió a su efímera manera antes de bajar e indicarle con el lenguaje corporal que se recostara del todo.

Comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que le excitaba que el sargento lo mirase de esa manera, como si estuviera diciéndole con los ojos lo sucio e indisciplinado que era de su parte tratar de montárselo. No era una yegua.

Cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Rivaille sobre el pene, lanzó el primer quejido de desesperación y placer. Enredó los dedos en la cabellera negra, tironeándole apenas, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para indicarle que necesitaba, urgente, que se lo metiera en la boca.

Rivaille decidió darle con el gusto porque sabía que en esa ocasión él lograría obtener su premio. Lamió con una pericia que desconcertó a Eren, no solo por inexperiencia pues nunca antes nadie le había hecho eso, juraba que nunca encontraría a otra persona capaz de ponerle tanto empeño a la tarea.

—Oh… voy a…

—Todavía no, soldado. —A cada succión se aseguraba de hacer ruido. Había descubierto que ese sonido le arrancaba gemidos a Eren, de esos despreocupados que hacían eco en la celda fría. Le incitaba a hacer maldades.

—¿Cómo haces eso con la… lengua? —preguntó, sorprendido. Vio la media sonrisa libidinosa de Rivaille mientras tenía el glande apresado entre los labios y sintió como el semen hacía un rápido recorrido hasta la punta— ¡Voy a acabar!

—Ya te enseñaré —respondió, tomando distancia para no terminar con la cara sucia.

Dejó en paz el pene para dedicarse pura y exclusivamente a los testículos. Estaban duros, augurando lo que Rivaille ya había advertido: que no faltaba mucho para que el novato se corriese. ¿Podía excitarlo tanto ese pendejo? Era increíble, pero sentía su propio pene a punto de estallar.

Cuando la lengua alcanzó esa zona más abajo, infranqueable para muchos, Rivaille tuvo que apretar la base del pene. Fue malvado de su parte, no lo dudaba, pero prefería tenerlo a Eren así: encendido y predispuesto.

Mientras lo dilataba con la lengua, escuchándole decir sobre lo indecente, pero genial que era eso que estaba haciendo _ahí_ , -"ano, Eren, o culo en su defecto. No tema llamar a las cosas por su nombre, soldado"-, llegó al punto de pensar que no tenía sentido perder más el tiempo.

—No sabía que el sargento podía tener un lado tan sucio.

—Oh, no me conoces.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Eren fue el sonido de un frasco siendo destapado, ahí volvió en sí. No tuvo tiempo a nada, y aunque lo hubiera tenido, tampoco hubiera hecho otra cosa más que abrir las piernas ofreciéndose de una manera que, Rivaille, tildaba de indecorosa.

El sargento parecía disfrutar de refregárselo en la cara a cada rato.

"Al final resultaste ser toda una zorra… ¿no te da vergüenza comportarte así?"

Sintió la mordida en una tetilla, al mismo tiempo que un par de dedos irrumpiendo en su intimidad. El pene de Rivaille, tan duro como el suyo, le rozaba la cara interna del muslo cuando tenía la intención de hacérselo notar. Como si estuviera advirtiéndole que eso cálido muy pronto estaría donde estaban los dedos.

Dolía, quizás no tanto como esa noche sin lubricante, pero igual fue una tortura. Una deliciosa tortura, porque Rivaille no tardó en percatarse que el soldado eyaculaba, arrebolado y jadeante.

Fue ahí que decidió empezar con la faena, pese a la expresión de Eren que suplicaba por piedad. Bastante considerado de su parte había sido prepararlo un poco, tampoco el chico debería quejarse tanto. Aun así fue paciente y suave, hasta podría decirse que afectuoso. O tanto como Rivaille podía serlo.

La penetración fue lenta y sentida, Rivaille disfrutara de cada palmo que ganaba. El cuerpo de Eren iba adaptándose poco a poco, ayudado por cuidadosos vaivenes que, pronto, se tornaron en violentas sacudidas. A cada traqueteo, la cama acompañaba el movimiento solapando los gemidos de dolor y de súplica.

Retiraba el pene con lentitud para luego introducirlo de una furiosa estocada, arrancándole a Eren nuevos gritos de sentido sufrimiento. Tuvo que padecerlo hasta que Rivaille alcanzó el clímax.

Se aseguró de hacerlo dentro del chico para no ensuciar nada, incluso sabiendo que aquello era una fantasía. Siendo la primera vez de Eren, no le sorprendería verlo corriendo desnudo por los pasillos hasta el baño.

Salió del lugar una vez que Eren le dio el visto bueno, y se echó sobre su pecho dejándole un imperceptible beso.

—S-Señor…

Rivaille alzó un brazo para liberarlo y se hizo a un costado.

—Ya sabe dónde está el baño, soldado.

Eren lo empujó y, como lo premeditó, salió corriendo. Cuando volvió, varios minutos después de asearse minuciosamente -con una persona como Rivaille era prudente adelantarse a sus peticiones y reclamos- no le sorprendió encontrarlo dormido. Se acomodó a su lado con dificultad y, mientras debatía si era mejor despertarlo para evitar que los encontrasen así o si lo dejaba dormir para tenerlo unos minutos para él, se quedó dormido.

**(…)**

Una nalgada despertó a Rivaille una hora después. El hombre levantó la cabeza y vio a su superior. Podía reconocerlo incluso en la oscuridad. Distinguió la mano de él y el dedo llamándolo; sin palabras le estaba instando a que lo siguiera fuera de la celda, y no podía hacerlo desnudo.

Recién reparaba en que se había quedado dormido sobre Eren. Maldito imbécil, ¿por qué no lo había despertado? ¿Ahora cómo le explicaba a Irvin lo inexplicable?

Entre sueños Eren pudo ver a Irvin alejándose por el pasillo y a Rivaille saliendo de la celda, sin trabar la puerta. Fue más fuerte que él; en cuanto se aseguró que los dos no podrían verlo, se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Quería saber si por su culpa Rivaille estaría en problemas o si… ¿a quién quería mentir? Quería comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos.

Caminó por los pasillos, descalzo y muerto de frío, buscando en cada puerta entreabierta a esos dos. Se paró detrás de una columna cuando escuchó la voz de Irvin.

—Oh, vamos Rivaille, te conozco —sonaba amable, como siempre—, no puedes mentirme a mí.

—No te miento. —La manera informal de tratarlo daba cuenta que, además de estar solos, había demasiada confianza entre ellos. De esa confianza que se gana entre sábanas.

Espió mejor, para ver como Rivaille caminaba hasta donde Irvin estaba sentado y le susurraba algo en el oído que hizo sonreír al mayor. Sí, de esas sonrisas cómplices cuando ya se han compartido fluidos corporales.

—No me gusta que me mientas.

—Sé que te debo mucho.

A Eren no le pasó desapercibida la cercanía, pero que Rivaille hubiera levantado una mano para ponerla en la mejilla del capitán no significaba gran cosa, ¿cierto?

—No te busques problemas, un superior no puede tener "favoritos". Dará qué hablar…

—Sí, por eso… no quiero que pienses que yo siento algo especial por ese infeliz…

—Que no vuelva a suceder, ¿está claro? O me veré obligado a denunciarte.

—No hace falta, señor —dijo con ironía para después continuar con informalidad mientras le quitaba el pañuelo del cuello—. No puedes estar tan jodidamente celoso, me revuelve el estómago. Solo fue un _desahogo_.

—Deshago o no, en el peor de los casos él podría quedar a cargo de la policía militar, ¿entiendes lo que trato de decirte?

—Es raro que te comportes así.

—Lo siento —se lamentó, recapacitando al respecto—, supongo que hoy estoy un poco… _out of character_.

—Has estado leyendo muchas novelas rosas, por eso... yo te dije que te iban a atrofiar el cerebro, como esos dibujos chinos atrofian el cerebro de los jóvenes.

—No son chinos, Rivaille —contradijo con seriedad y dolor—, son japoneses.

Rivaille pensó en reclamarle el estar siendo chantajeado de esa manera, pero silenció al ver la mirada que Irvin le dedicaba a la puerta. El muy idiota de Eren no se había percatado que el candil en la pared proyectaba su sombra.

Tomó distancia para echar a correr hasta su celda de nuevo. No diría ni haría nada que dejara en evidencia que los estaba espiando. Por suerte Hanji no tardó en aparecer para hacerle estudios y darle el visto bueno para salir de esa cárcel en la que los humanos pretendían mantenerlo encerrado, como medida preventiva.

Rivaille encontró al soldado afuera, sentado sobre un montón de paja y comiendo una manzana.

—¿Holgazaneando, novato? —preguntó con sorna y Eren se puso de pie de un salto; Rivaille lo empujó apoyándole una mano en el pecho para tumbarlo de nuevo sobre la paja—. Es un día radiante de sol, por ley todos los soldados tienen una jornada libre después de una excursión. No adoptes una postura diferente solo porque soy yo. Y come tu manzana.

Eren tragó con dificultad, viendo que el hombre tomaba distancia para alejarse.

—Sé —esa simple palabra logró frenar los pasos del sargento—, sé que… puedo traerle muchos problemas, señor.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Se acercó de nuevo, mirándolo entre ojos con hondo recelo.

—Y no es mi intención. —Se sentó más erguido, pero no se paró para no insultar la altura del sargento.

—Escuchaste la conversación —afirmó mientras asentía.

—No, ¿qué conversación?

—Eren, tienes las orejas rojas.

—No, bueno, sí… —el mentado se las tocó, como si estuviera maldiciendo sobre ellas. Malditas delatoras— el punto es que…

—No me importa —aclaró Rivaille con inusitada energía, seguía mirándole con dureza y por ende intimidándolo, y no sabía, por la bendita Muralla María, cómo hacer para darse a entender sin causarle pavor. Cómo hablarle a Eren sin que el muchacho temiera, siempre, una dura represalia de su parte—, no me importa, es mi vida. Él no es mi dueño, aunque le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí. Le debo mucho, sí, pero…

—¿Señor? ¿Quiere decir que-?

—Es mi vida y yo… tomo mis propias decisiones —explicó y vio la sonrisa en Eren, lozana y enamoradiza.

—Eso quiere decir, señor… —Trató de contener la emoción, pero no podía.

—Que serás mi zorra —susurró—, sin temor a ninguna represalia o juicio de valor que pueda hacer la sociedad y esa parte heterosexual que todavía llevo dentro.

—¡Genial! —Ontentó besarlo, pero Rivaille le cacheteó la cabeza.

—Sin demostraciones afectuosas en público, ¿estamos? O mi cabeza y la tuya ruedan.

Eren asintió, un poco desconsolado.

—Lo siento, señor.

—Y deja de tratarme con tanta formalidad —exigió, con el único fin de derrumbar esa muralla que Eren había impuesto—, creo que después de todas las asquerosidades que hiciste hoy a la mañana ya puedes empezar a tutearme.

—Sí, señor... ¡digo —se corrigió a tiempo mientras se ponía de pie de un salto— Rivaille!

—Mocoso degenerado —murmuró como si estuviera enojado. Sin embargo no se trataba de esa emoción, solo gustaba intimidar a Eren de esa manera. Le encantaba verlo abochornado y feliz en partes iguales.

—Si yo soy un degenerado, lo suyo no tiene nombre, señor —dijo e hizo el saludo militar.

—¿Qué dije? —cuestionó con dureza mientras llevaba una mano en la cintura. Era un gesto que al chico le encantaba, porque el sargento parecía más imponente en su metro sesenta.

Eren carraspeó antes de reiterar con informalidad.

—Si yo soy un degenerado, lo tuyo no tiene nombre, Rivaille.

—Así me gusta. Obediente.

Eren trató de reprimir una sonrisa mientras lo veía irse. Entendía que esa era la retorcida manera que tenía Rivaille para decirle que él también había logrado vencer el temor a la muerte, una vez más. No vivirían con miedo a que los titanes o incluso a que los humanos le arrebatasen todo, desde la vida hasta los sueños y las ilusiones.

Lo comprendió mejor cuando el sargento deshizo los pasos dados; no había alcanzado a doblar en la esquina que volvió para aferrarle de la nuca y robarle un furioso beso, con trozo de manzana incluido. Eren no había alcanzado a tragar para cuando sintió la lengua del sargento invadirle la boca, de esa manera tan ardiente.

—Bien, Eren —Hanji apareció de la nada con una planilla—, mientras controles tus emociones lograrás controlarte como titán. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir? —señaló con un lápiz a Rivaille, quien había tomado distancia del joven como si temiera que de la nada se transformara en titán.

—S-Sí, señorita.

—Metiche —murmuró el sargento entre dientes.

—¿Por qué no mandaron a nadie a buscarnos? —preguntó Armin, demostrando que él también había estado cerca todo ese rato.

Al demonio con eso de no tener demostraciones públicas de afecto.

—Los altos mandos consideraron que estando el sargento, Mikasa y Eren en el equipo, no era necesario mandar a un grupo de rescate —contestó Hanji, impávida.

—¡JÁ! —Jean gritó entre las sombras, algo eufórico.

—Eren —Mikasa se acercó con paso rápido a su hermano para mirarlo de cerca—, el labio te está sangrando. ¿Te sangra otra parte del cuerpo?

El chico miró con cortedad al sargento. Rivaille dio un respingo y de inmediato lo taladró con la mirada, mandándole el claro mensaje de guardar silencio por la salud física de ambos.

Las mujeres no conocían de delicadezas, hasta casi sentía agradecimiento hacia Armin y Jean por no hacer menciones de lo sucedido.

—Y como les decía, chicas —dijo Sasha apareciendo con Christa e Ymir, detrás iban Connie y el resto—, el sargento Rivaille tiene ciertos problemas con cierto tipo de suciedad, pero no con otra clase de suciedad. No sé si captan.

—Sasha, estoy aquí y sí: desgraciadamente puedo escucharte —Rivaille se frotó la sien contando hasta cien mil—, Ackerman, deje de interrogar a su hermano, no lo violé, de hecho él estuvo muy de acuerdo. Jean… deja de esconder tu _trisexualidad_ con falsas demostraciones de hombría y supera de una vez la muerte de Marco. Armin… explícame tú: ¿por qué tus compañeros no pueden ser normales?

¿Por qué a él tenía que pasarle eso? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien acabara junto a ese grupo de insanos? Quizás porque no habría otra persona en el mundo que lograse lidiar con ellos y sobrevivir, sin matarlos, en el proceso.

Así era el mundo en el que vivían: repletos de titanes y con la muerte pisándole los talones, pero a su manera trataban de tener una buena vida y ser tan felices como se les tenía permitido.

No había nada de malo en tener a alguien a quien querer y proteger para recibir a cambio lo mismo: afecto y contención.

* * *

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Lo de trisexualidad viene de Capusotto XD En el capítulo anterior recordé un fic que leí hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo; lo releí hará un par de años y la semana pasada volví a buscarlo. Ahí supe de dónde había nacido este fic. Me dio mucha nostalgia y alegría vana (soy muy simple, lo sé). Si conocen el Final Fantasy VIII les recomiendo "Supervivientes" de Eclipse.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tenía ganas de seguir este fic, de incluir algunas escenas que no estuvieron (aunque las pensé), sin embargo no puedo asegurar que a futuro lo continuaré.
> 
> Antes de irme quería hacer una invitación para el fandom:
> 
> Todos los años se celebra el **Amigo Invisible sin Fronteras** en LiveJournal. Y como ya es costumbre en mí los invito a participar con el fandom de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ (¡sí, quedó adentro del AI! XD ¡QUÉ FELICIDAD!). Sería genial verlos por allí, porque SNK se lo merece. ¡Merece crecer aun más!
> 
> Si tienen curiosidad al respecto, pueden fijarse en mi perfil para poder llegar a la comunidad en cuestión, pero básicamente se trata de un **intercambio**. Tú escribes, dibujas y/o diseñas (lo que puedas y/o sepas hacer) para otra persona que te será asignada y, a su vez, alguien te hará un regalo con tus pretensiones. Nada de entrar en pánico: las admins son muy serias y siempre emparejan a personas _basándose en los gustos_. Además _nadie se queda sin regalo_ , jamás (he participado por 4 años consecutivos y doy fe de su seriedad).
> 
> El AI es ese lugar perfecto donde pedir sobre aquellas parejas, aquellos kinks y aquellas bizarreadas **que siempre quisiste** leer/ver, _pero que el fandom nunca te da_ :D ¡esa es la excusa del AI! Lo bueno que tiene es que los plazos son súper cómodos. La inscripción comienza dentro de poco y de ahí te dan _2 meses_ , hasta mediado de noviembre para escribir, dibujar o diseñar (reitero: lo que tú puedas dar), el mínimo de palabras es de 1000... ¡ **No es tan difícil** dibujar, diseñar, o **escribir 1000 palabras en un plazo de 2 meses**!
> 
> Yo ya sé lo que voy a pedir de regalo :3 Y solo puedo dar fics, así que ofreceré eso (me hubiera gustado saber dibujar o diseñar).

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento mucho no incluir a otros personajes, pero tengo en mente darles más lugar a futuro (especialmente a Christa). Espero que les haya gustado. Si la musa y la fuerza me acompañan, estaré trayendo el segundo muy pronto.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
